The Unique Career
by viralsfan101
Summary: When Katniss is reaped, she knows her biggest worry should be the careers. But this one's different. Will he be her downfall? CATONISS - enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is an all new story for me and I decided to write it, because some of you said that the relationship moved too fast in the other one. Thank you to WonderGirl556 who encouraged me to keep writing. Lemme know what you think! **

Katniss

Shit. How can this have happened? It's her first reaping for crying out loud. My name was in there 20 times but they have to pull out Prim's. And of course I was going to volunteer. Prim didn't want it but I could practically feel my mom willing me to do it. And I promised I would win but as I watch the recaps, over and over again, I know that my chances are slim. The Careers from 2 look tough; the boy is a giant, muscular and tall. In contrast the girl is tiny – she doesn't look she could do any damage but her hand was up faster than anyone else's to volunteer, so there must be something super special about her. 11 is the most shocking though. Their tributes could not be more different – the boy is massive, even taller than 2 and the girl is tiny, only 12. She reminds me of Prim and I feel sad as I watch her walk slowly up to the stage.

Suddenly, I'm brought out of my thoughts by a loud knocking and I realise not only is someone there, but Peeta has been speaking to me too – for several minutes. I ignore him and jump up to answer the door, hoping someone will tell me this is all a big mistake. As I open it, I'm met by a figure so massive he's almost like a wall. 2. He growls when he sees me before speaking, "All tributes have to eat together on the first night, even scum like you, 12. Come. We're waiting." I roll my eyes and turn away from him but he catches my arm, shouting, "Something wrong, 12?" I laugh, astounded by his cockiness, "No, 2. I just need to change before dinner. Is that alright with you? Why don't you take Peeta and I'll be along presently?" He nods curtly, and I wonder whether answering him back like that was the smartest move at a time like this. Peeta leaves and I change hurriedly, chucking on one of the many outfits laid out for me.

As I make my way to dinner, an arm blocks my path. "So 12. You really think you're it, huh?" 2 growls. Despite myself, I laugh again and stick out my hand, "Katniss. And you are?" He takes it and squeezes gently, replying, "Cato. I think I'll still call you 12 though. Wouldn't want to forget you're scum, even if you do clean up good." With that, he walks away, nose in the air. He's clearly done whatever job he was sent to do, but his stupid mind games won't work on me. I've been called scum all my life, but the compliment threw me slightly, I must admit. He may be tougher to crack than most of the other tributes.

Cato

Shit. It should not have happened like this. Why is it that my year is the one which has other tributes who actually have a chance? 11 worries me, because he's taller and could probably last a while in a fist fight. But 12. Wow. She's hot. And the only 12 tribute ever known to volunteer. The one thing they drilled into us in the Academy – brute strength beats everything. But they were wrong, I see that now. Because she's determined, and has a reason to win, something worth fighting for. That's stronger than anything. She's clever too, and brave – not scared of me at all. I was sent around the train, to intimidate all the other tributes. I barely managed 11, but the girl stopped us from scrapping then and there. Then I went to 12.

She answered the door and I can't help but growl as I see her looking up at me innocently. What game is she playing? I say something rude and she rolls her eyes. No-one has ever rolled their eyes at me before. I catch her on the arm and shout, "Something wrong, 12?" She laughs. She actually fucking laughs. Then she says something sarcastic and sends me away, with her partner in tow. I point him in the direction of the dinner cart and lay in wait for her.

About 2 minutes later, she emerges looking smoking hot, in some beautiful black ensemble. I say something rude again and again she ignores it, sticking out her beautiful hand and telling me her name. I shake it, tell her mine and call her scum – again – but still no reaction. Before she can think of a comeback, I walk off with my nose in the air. I've been taught to look arrogant so I know I'm covered but inside I'm fuming. Fuck her, undermining me like that. However, as I play our conversation back in my mind, I remember how I complimented her, and how her face flickered just for a moment. Maybe that's her weakness. And that will be her undoing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry its been so long since I updated, but I just got back off holiday and then i had a gym competition. Whatever, I'm back now! **

**First off, before we start, I'd like to introduce you all to my absolutely gorgeous, brilliant, fantastic beta, WonderGirl556! She's the best, so thank you beautiful! Also, please check out her story, A Shot in the Dark, it's awesome! **

**Right, here's chapter 2. When we last left them, Cato was planning on using Katniss' weaknesses against her **

Katniss

As we awkwardly sit down to dinner, I get a chance to look at the tributes up close. Districts 1 and 2 have their heads close together and are deep in discussion. I laugh to myself as I watch them constantly glance over and I realise they are talking about me. District 4 are on the fringes of their huddle, trying to break in but without much luck. 11 are closest to us and the little girl is talking openly with Peeta, while her partner is hovering close to her, like a guard. I greet him, "Hi. I'm Katniss. And you are… Thresh?" He nods and answers me in a voice so low I literally do a double take, "Yes. And this is my cousin. Rue." Then he laughs loudly and I jump, before realising he is looking across the room to where Cato and the District 1 boy are involved in some sort of brawl. Most of the other Districts recoil, pressing themselves against the wall, including Rue and Peeta but Thresh and I step forwards and attempt to pull them apart. Clove groans and glares at me, so I give her a scathing look – she should have helped her district partner instead of watching their fight like it was entertainment. Then the two girls walk out, soon followed by the tribute from1. However, as Cato makes to follow him aggressively, I hold on tighter and drag him to a corner, nodding to Thresh to let him know it's all under control.

"What do you want, 12?" he asks angrily and I laugh again. "What the hell was that all about? You know you're not supposed to fight before the Games, or do you want to get disqualified?" He growls, inflamed by my words and turns away for a second, trying to calm himself down before he speaks, "What the fuck do you know about what I want?" I roll my eyes, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, except that you're a Career and you volunteered which both point towards you wanting to win these Games. And I know that you lot were talking about me. So tell me what is going on dickhead!" He laughs and is overcome by hysterics for about 1 minute before he finally calms down enough to speak. But just as he is about to speak, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and turn to see Peeta standing there expectantly. "What?" Cato and I both exclaim together, and it makes me feel good to know that he's angry to have been interrupted as well. "Well… um… I just wanted to make sure that he… isn't bothering you… Is he… bothering you?" he stutters and I can tell that Cato is getting impatient. I speak quickly and angrily now, "Does it look like he's bothering me you idiot? No. Now go away." I look over to Thresh who is looking at me worriedly and I wink, which is enough to satisfy him. He comes over to drag Peeta away but Cato misinterprets his actions. "Urgh. Come and find me when you're ready to talk alone, scum." I nod, barely moving my head but he catches it and is just about to leave when Peeta stops him.

"Don't call her scum, you jumped-up Career." I can see Cato is about to start shouting when I realise how rubbish Peeta is at trash talk and I start cracking up. Thresh does too and Cato walks away, knowing that this isn't worth his time. I say goodnight to Thresh and Rue before heading back to my room. I change into my pajamas and stick my head round the door, to say goodnight to Peeta but he stops me. "Katniss, what are you doing? We got reaped only 12 hours ago and since then, you've said more to that bastard from 2." I ignore his insults and sit down next to him. "Peeta. I don't wanna get to know you. Because I'm going to have to kill you." He nods, but presses on with the angle he's going for, "But then why get to know 2?" I shake my head, "I wouldn't call it 'getting to know', more… exchanging pleasantries. Goodnight Peeta." And before he can answer, I leave his room and go to sit in the sitting room, watching the Capitol's verdict on each of the tributes. They're rude about both Rue and Peeta and it makes me angry, because they so underestimate them. Well, I don't know about Rue, but Peeta is a lot stronger than people. Suddenly, I am shocked back to reality by a loud knocking at the door. I hurry to answer it before whoever it is wakes Peeta. "What?" I whisper fiercely and I see Cato looking down at me.

Cato

I had to go and see her; she had a right to know. Clove was against it, made me promise not to, so I had to wait until she was asleep. I hurried down the train and knocked on the door. It was a lot louder at night, and it echoed around the hall where I was waiting. The door opened and Katniss answered, growling furiously, "WHAT?" I pulled her out into the corridor and shut the door quietly behind her. "What are you doing?" she asked and I shushed her, murmuring, "I thought you wanted to know what was going on." She nodded, all her anger forgotten and I simply whispered, "Not here," before leading her away from her compartment, to the end of the train, where we could talk in peace.

We're sitting next to 1's compartment so we should be safe and she sags to the floor, leaning against the wall. I'm worried she's collapsed and I kneel down next to her, "Are you ok? What happened?" She giggles quietly and I reprimand myself silently as I realise she was just sitting down, waiting for me to talk. I sit beside her and explain, "We were talking about who we should let into the Career alliance and Marvel said that all you girls were good for was sex. I said how would you know? Then he said that he's shagged more girls than me so I punched him." She rolled her eyes, and muttered, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I mean, have you seen Marvel? He looks like dog shit. Obviously you've shagged more than him. Now. Who are you thinking about for the Career alliance?" I open my mouth to tell her, overcome by her charm but a voice comes out of the dark, a voice that makes me freeze, "That, scum, is none of your fucking business."

Clove. "What are you doing here, Clove?" I ask, furious she's interrupted us. As she emerges from the shadows, I can see she's fuming and despite the fact I've known her for years and I know I can take her, I'm still concerned for our safety. She grits her teeth and spits, "Making sure you don't do anything stupid. I knew you'd come see her, but I didn't think you'd give in so easily. Now, 12, what pattern would you like me to cut into your face?" Katniss rolls her eyes and says sarcastically, "Don't worry, 2, I'm not here to steal your alliances. I don't have much faith in any of you. But I want to know who you're considering." Clove recoils and forces out a few words, "Not you. So what do you want?" before sitting cross-legged in front of her, waiting to hear what she has to say.

Katniss laughs and answers, "I don't want to join your fucking alliance. Get that in your head now. But I do want you to take Peeta. Please." I cough and they both turn to me as I ask, "Why on earth would we do that? As far as I'm aware, he has no skill and he looks even more scummy than you. Why do you want him in our alliance anyway? What's wrong with him teaming up with you?" Katniss looks at me, almost bored by my stupidity and begins to speak slowly, "Okay. I want to say a few things and I don't have time for interruptions so wait til the end, ok?" When we both nod, she continues, "First off, he is nowhere near as scummy as me. I'm from the Seam; he's a baker boy. Secondly, he does have skill; just wait until training before you make any judgements. Just because he's not massive like you doesn't mean he's not strong, you Neanderthals. Thirdly, I want him in your alliance because… I owe him. He saved my life. This will be my way of saving his. Finally, I do not work well with others. He will be of no use to me, except to slow me down." I laugh at this; it's the longest I've ever heard her speak. But Clove has questions, "Why should he slow us down, instead of you?" Katniss laughs at this, "Isn't that blonde from 1 already in your alliance?" Clove nods, admittedly Glimmer will slow us down just as much. I speak now, making a decision, "12. We will consider this. But you may have to do something for us in return. Ok?" She nods and walks away, but I catch her arm, saying in my sweetest voice, "Sweet dreams, Seam Girl." I hear her laugh as she disappears into the darkness and I gaze after her. Clove thumps me, but not even that will piss me off. Man. She's really getting to me.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Katniss

We're at the Capitol now, and are getting 'beautified' as my team put it. All of the hair has been ripped off my body, and they've washed the hair on my head so many times I thought that was going to come off too. They've given me a dressing gown to wear and left my hair down and sopping wet, and sent me off to eat lunch before I meet my stylist – I think his name is Cinna. As I sit down to eat the weird coloured food in front of me, I see a tray placed down opposite me and I look up to see Clove sitting there. "I've been sent," she begins, but I interject, "Go away, Clove, I'm not in the mood." She rolls her eyes and beckons to Cato and the others who hurry over and surround me. Cato slaps me on the back, and murmurs, "So 12. Who would have thought you clean up so well? Now listen to Clove, there's a good girl!" I crack a smile and she seizes the opportunity to speak, "Ok. Listen, we've been considering your offer and subject to how he performs in training, we're going to take him into the pack." I smile at them all gratefully, but she continues, "On the condition. You join too." I shake my head immediately and out of the corner of my eye, I notice Cato's face fall, as I say, "Oh no. What can I offer you? I'm rubbish. Plus, I told you. I work alone."

Marvel shakes his head and Glimmer puts in, "Now, one of those statements just isn't true, now is it scum?" Cato slaps her round the head and sends both the district 1 tributes back to their table. Then he leans and whispers, "She's right. If you're rubbish, why would you wanna work alone? When we can help you? If you're good, we need you. So what's it to be?" I look into his eyes and assess him for signs of him making fun of me, but they seem to be earnest. His face breaks into a smile and I can't seem to break eye contact, until Clove waves her hand between us, "Earth to scum. Look, we need an answer?" I shake my head, and reply, "I need some time. To talk to my mentor and stuff, ok? I've barely even seen Haymitch yet." Cato squeezes my hand and mutters, "Take all the time you need." Clove clears her throat and he coughs, straightening up and saying loudly, "We need an answer soon, Seam Girl." With that they walk away, and strangely I find myself feeling sad. I miss him. Damn, I said I wouldn't let him get to me.

Cato

She didn't say yes. But she didn't say no either, which is good. Ok, we're meeting with our stylist. He explained quickly that he wants me to go for a military god look and now I have to sit here for hours while they try and work out what they want to do with Clove. She's always been difficult to style because her looks contrast with her personality so harshly. Anyway I'm not listening because through the glass window, I can see Katniss talking to her stylist. He is strange and looks completely normal, except for the sheen of gold eye shadow he is wearing, nothing like the normal type of person you would expect of the Capitol. He is talking earnestly with her and the normal suspicious look she has in her eyes is gone, like she trusts him completely already. I've never seen her like that. I can't wait to see what they have planned for her tonight.

She totally outshone everyone. Clove is angry but I've never seen anyone as angry as Glimmer is right now. She's shouting and screaming, swearing at anyone who goes near her. Being beautiful is the only thing Glimmer has going for her, and Katniss totally stole that from her tonight. Her stylist is genius, he had her in a black unitard, which looked totally average but as soon as she entered the arena, she was on fire. The crowd was screaming and she held Peeta's hand, waving and even blowing kisses. I must admit, when I saw her gripping his hand like that, I felt angry – I thought she hated him. Anyway, the girls don't want her in our alliance any more, but I'll give them some time to cool off before I broach the subject again. We can't take the offer back now, it's rude, and it's so not her fault she's stunning.

Katniss

The parade went well; Cinna did really great with our costumes. I think the crowd liked us, and Cato even gave me a thumbs-up after… Not that that matters. Now, I need to talk to Haymitch. I found him but I don't know how to start, "Um… Haymitch… I need to ask your advice on something…" I stutter but Haymitch interrupts, "You have been asked to join the Career pack and want to know if you can trust them." I gape at him, and then nod, "Yes. I asked them to take Peeta in, but they only said yes on the condition that I join as well. It's safest for Peeta to join but I don't like or trust them. Will they break their deal with me?" Haymitch shook his head and explained, "Look. They won't break their alliances early on in the Games but don't trust them too much. Join the alliance, but sleep slightly away from them, or with one eye open. Ok?" I nod and against my instincts, I hug him, before running down to floor 2.

Brutus, the district 2 mentor, opens the door and his eyes widen when he sees me. "Are you sure you want to be here?" he asks quietly, and I nod, confused before saying, "I'd like to speak to Cato or Clove please." He nods curtly and slams the door in my face. When it opens again, Cato is standing in the doorway, shirtless, and he ushers me out of the way before closing the door behind him. "Hey," he says, "Nice show earlier. Clove and Glimmer are pissed at you." I smile and then he asks a question, "Well? What do you want?" "I just came to tell you … I've made a decision… About the alliance." He leans against the door smirking, "And?" I simply nod, and he moves in, slipping his arms around my waist, picking me up and spinning me round. When he puts me down, I step away and set my conditions, "Cato. Calm down. I've decided to trust you for now, but I need to get to a bow. Can you ensure that?" He nods and sticks his hand out, declaring, "Deal?" I shake it and then high-fives me. "By the way, Katniss. You can trust me, ok?"

I'm just about to leave when Clove emerges. She looks angry and her eyes flash as she sees how close we are. "Cato. We need you inside. Now." I step away but she grabs my arm, "Oi, 12. I need a word with you." As Cato goes back inside, she slams the door and pins me up against the wall, whispering, "Look, princess, I don't know what you are trying to pull here, but I don't like it. Glimmer is fuming about that parade, and I'm not very pleased myself. But you better not try anything with Cato, or I will kill you." Then she steps away and shouts, "Bye!" before disappearing back inside the room. I walk back up to 12, thinking over what she said. Why would I try anything with Cato? Although I suppose it didn't look great, me and Cato in the hallway, alone, him shirtless…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I updated! Thanks for sticking with me xxx**

4

Cato

She's going to join the alliance. That is such good news. Only because she'll be helpful and all that… And she makes up for the loser District 4 tributes we have to take on. I told Marvel who was pleased, and Clove who was less pleased but I'm waiting a while to tell Glimmer. Katniss is so strange. She isn't afraid to tell us what she thinks of us, and she made it very clear she doesn't trust us. I have a feeling she's not gonna like this alliance being on my terms.

It's time for our first training session. We just met the instructor, Atala, and the Careers are going over to the weapon station but Katniss has gone over to the knot-tying station. Clove narrows her eyes and leans into me, whispering, "Someone should tell her that Careers train together." I nod and am about to go and speak to her when Glimmer catches my arm. "Something you want to tell me, Cato?" I take her hands and say, "Glim, listen, I want you to stay calm. Katniss and Peeta have joined the Careers." Glimmer screams at me, "What? No way – what the fuck gives you the right to make decisions like that?" Clove whispers in Glimmer's ear and she immediately calms, turning to Katniss and running to her prettily. She kisses her on the cheek and says, "Welcome to the Careers."

I turn to Clove, angry and mutter, "What did you say?" Clove smirks and says, "I said, we'll kill her first. Ok, Cato?" I stalk off, and join Kat at the knot-tying station. She looks up at me and smiles before carrying on with what she's doing. I put my hand on hers and she glances up again, blushing now. Just then Glimmer and Clove walked past, shouting, "Yeah, make sure she never gets back to her sister," "Kill her first for definite," I growl and turn back to Katniss. "Ignore them," I say and she turns away. When she finally speaks, it's through a thick voice, "They want me dead. I can't be in your alliance, Cato. I'm sorry." She walks away to the camouflage station and I see her coughing into her hand, almost like she's sobbing. I remain at my station for a few more minutes before making my way back over to the weapons station where I threw so many spears that even the other Careers recoiled in fear.

Katniss

Wow. He has quite a temper on him. After the big bust-up between me and Glimmer, I told him I couldn't be in the alliance anymore and I just couldn't help myself. I think my situation really just hit home, I mean, I'm gonna die, like soon. People want to kill me. And all this just got to me. I started crying. I tried to cover it up, but didn't do so very well. I stayed on the camouflage station for hours, practising carefully. This is the only way I could possibly extend my life now, especially since Haymitch told me not to show anyone my archery skills. As I paint, I watch Cato stalk around, face like thunder. He shows some serious skills in his spear throwing and even the Careers know to avoid him. At our break for lunch, I manage to catch his eye and mouth, 'Are you ok?' at him. He nods at me, visibly softening and I mouth again, "Roof? After dinner?" And he nods again, before turning away and shoving Marvel out of the way.

Peeta taps me on the shoulder and asks, "Katniss are you ok? What did you do to Cato?" I roll my eyes and slam him up against the wall, growling, "Look, idiot, I didn't do anything. Now go and talk to the Careers; they're going to let you into their pack, ok? Just leave me alone." I walk away and Clove throws an arm out to stop me. I turn to her, and I'm so not in the mood for this. I shout, "What do you want, Clove?" She looks at me and for a second I think she's going to hit me. Suddenly she holds out her hand and awkwardly chokes out, "Look… Katniss. I'm sorry. I made an alliance and it was wrong to break it. I was just angry with you because you were… really great at the parade. Like… stunning. But Glimmer and I both agreed we were stupid to hate you for that. So please, forgive us and join the pack again. I hate seeing Cato like this." I hesitated for a moment but shook it. "I'm in. Cato knows my conditions. I'll be the one to tell him, if you don't mind." She shook her head and walked away.

After I spoke to Clove, I went back to the training arena. No-one else was back from lunch yet or so I thought. I thought I'd take advantage of the time alone and I picked up the bow and shot a few arrows. Bullseye! Suddenly, someone began clapping slowly, and Cato emerged from behind a pillar. "Hey, Cato. Are you ok?" He walked over to me and took my hands, replying, "Hey honey. Yeah I'm fine. Just pissed off with Clove and Glimmer." I laughed, "Cato, its fine. I had a word with Clove and we… I forgave her. I'm back in the alliance. If that's ok with you…" He hugged me, swinging me round, before putting me down and whispering, "I'm so glad… Can I ask you a question?" I nod and he asks, "What's the Seam?" I laugh loudly, completely shocked before answering, "The Seam is the poorest area of district 12. Most people who live there work in the mines, and we all look the same. Except my mom, who moved to the Seam to be with my dad, so she and Prim look completely different. I can't believe she did that, but my dad… when he sings, birds stop to listen. My mum said that I'm the same." He sighed, whispering, "That was beautiful. You're beautiful, to listen to and to look at." He leaned in, closer and closer to my mouth until…

Suddenly, Peeta walked in and we jumped apart. I hurried towards the rope climbing station, while Cato awkwardly drifted towards the sword fighting. When Peeta had finally looked away, Cato caught my eye and grimaced. Shit. What have I done? I almost kissed Cato, why would I do that? If the girls find out they will kill me. I got distracted while climbing and fell all the way from the top, onto my back. "KATNISS!" Peeta, Cato and Thresh sprinted over and knelt around me, Cato gripping my hand tightly. "Katniss, can you hear me?" he asked, and I tried to sit up, to which he shouted, "No, 12, don't move. Peeta, go get help." "No," I struggled, "I'm fine, Cato, let me get up." He released me and I sat up. The trainer came and sent the boys away, but Cato hovered close for the next hour, not letting me out of his sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm sorry I'm not being the best author at the moment - I'm under a lot of pressure and need to take a break so I'll probably be doing some more writing. xxxx**

5

Cato

I really think I'm falling for her. I need to stay away. We almost kissed before… and I think if we had, there would have been no going back. Then when she fell, I felt something strange – like fear, for someone else. Or caring… It's stupid to get attached in the Hunger Games but it seems like that's exactly what I'm doing…

The next day, it was time for the private sessions with the Gamesmakers. Afterwards, we all hung around upstairs in the massive lounge, all the tributes waiting together. The Career pack all sat together, with me and Clove on the couch, Glimmer and Marvel on the footstools in front, with Katniss and Peeta on the floor leaning by our feet. All of us got high scores, in the 9 or 10 range. Then it was Peeta's turn. He got an 8 which is better than we expected. Clove clapped him on the back, while I raised an eyebrow at Katniss, who smiled knowingly. Then Katniss's score came and the whole room gasped. She got an 11. Fucking hell. Suddenly, Glimmer and Clove jumped to their feet and began screaming and swearing in her face. Katniss was really holding her own, but when Glimmer slapped her round the face, I had to intervene, because things were about to get physical. She turned to me and screamed, "Look I'm sick of this! Do you want me in the alliance or not?" Glimmer and Clove both said "NO!" while Peeta and Marvel both nodded yes. So it was down to me… Spending time with her was driving me insane. But it was unfair to chuck her out now, I guess… My answer was, "No." She looked at me, eyes showing her pain, and she nods, "Fine." Then she runs off. The rest of the tributes are staring at us in awe and I growl at them. "Problem?" They all shake their heads and run off. We laugh at our triumph but it's a hollow laugh – all I feel is regret.

Katniss

The bastard. The absolute dickhead. How could he betray me like that? What did I do to piss him off so much? I went back to my room, changed into something more comfortable and ran up to the roof to cry. Peeta knew me well enough to keep away, so I lay there for hours, just crying. I thought I knew him. I thought he liked me. At about midnight, Haymitch came to get me. He lay beside me and asked, "Sweetheart, what happened?" I composed myself before answering, "He kicked me out. I trusted him and he hurt me. Goddamn it. I let my guard down and he struck." Haymitch nodded, "I know honey, and it hurts. Just ignore him." "But Haymitch. I liked him. He was kind, and funny… And now I have no-one." He linked hands with me but his eyes stayed on the stars as he whispered, "You do have people. Me, Effie, Cinna, all your prep team. We're all there for you. And you will come out of this alive, you hear me? Don't give up now. Please, sweetheart." I shook my head and said, "Never. I will never give up. Ever." "Come on then, let's get some sleep before your interview tomorrow. We'll spend all day prepping. Oh, and… well done on your training score. Knew you had it in you. Heard you gave the Gamesmakers quite a shock though." With that, I started laughing. By the time we got back to our floor, we were in hysterics but as soon as I caught sight of Peeta, I stopped laughing and turned on my best death glare. I kissed Haymitch goodnight, and went to bed before he could say a word.

Cato

I've made an awful mistake. I thought it would be best to distance myself from Katniss but I ended up pushing her out of the alliance altogether. She'll never forgive me for this, and I feel so bad. All I can think about the hurt in her eyes when she ran away.

The next day, I'm looking for her, I want to apologise. I see her at breakfast, laughing and joking with … wait, who is that? I do a double take as I catch sight of Thresh and Rue sitting across from her. How dare he talk to her! I'm about to make my way over to them and have it out with her when someone blocks my path and drags me behind a bush. "Look, Loverboy," Haymitch growls, "I don't want you talking to her, looking at her, even thinking about her. You've messed her up enough with your mixed signals. She's broken enough; she thought she could trust you and you left her – just like all the men in her life. So stay away, got it?" I nod but look at him curiously, asking, "Who else left her?" He rolls his eyes and says bitterly, "What, you didn't even get her life story and you're already in love with her? Look, her father died when she was 11, she's been supporting her family ever since. She finds it very difficult to trust, so I don't know what you did, but I don't want you doing it again. She wants to enjoy her last few days, so stay the hell out of her life." I nod and whisper, "I only want what's best for her." He ignores me and walks away. I'm left to reflect on his words. I never saw that side to her, and now I never will.

It's time for the interviews and in a twist, they will be going backwards this year, which means Katniss is first, because the Capitol love manners and ladies **must** go first. She walks onto the stage and the crowd goes ballistic, something which Clove and Glimmer mock mercilessly. I mean, seriously though, what's not to go ballistic over? We watch carefully as she spins prettily, lighting up on fire and all of the boys are now gawping; she's easily the most stunning girl most of us have ever seen. Then Caesar touches a nerve, asking about her little sister. Katniss cracks slightly, replying, "Prim. I love you. I'm coming home to you soon." Caesar nods and asks, "You seem so certain. Why? Apart from that marvellous training score, of course?" She laughs and answers, "I have to be. There are some brilliant people in these Games, some who are really twisted, who really get inside your head. If I'm set on winning, they can't get to me." And with that, she turns to where we are all sitting at the back of the stage, and glares directly at me. Shit. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Oh God. She has so much goddamn power over me…


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, I hope you like it - its the start of the Games.**

**Quick shout-out to my guest reviewer, Strawberryluv, who has reviewed every chapter and been really supportive. Kisses xxxxxxxx**

6

Katniss

Thank god that's over. My interview went really well, despite Peeta's declaration of love in the middle of his. I managed to get one over on Cato as well, something he'll get me for in the Games. Oh well. I want to savour this moment but I'm being hurried away as Glimmer comes off stage, eyes gleaming. I wave at her as I leave, infuriating her even more, and when I get in the lift, Haymitch high-fives me. Our plan is working. They're getting more and more pissed off, until they're going to be blinded by anger. Yay! I need to get some sleep now before the Games start in the morning.

It's time. I kiss Haymitch goodbye, hug Cinna and promise to see them both soon. We are put in our special glass tubes and rise into the arena. I see all the Careers narrowing their eyes as they spot me and know I have no choice but to run for cover and find water. The forest is closest to me, which is lucky because this is my domain. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I run towards the nearest bag, scoop it up and head to the forest quickly, sprinting through the trees for what feels like hours, never stopping. Soon I reach a stream and realise that, although it would be ridiculous to stop now, I need water and so I follow it away from the Cornucopia. I must be miles away by now, and so I stop and fill my canteen with water. I climb a tree and tie myself to it, using rope from my bag. From up here, I can see quite a lot and I freak as I see the Careers approaching. I struggle to remain quiet but I remember the plan and keep my cool. Soon enough they catch sight of me and I wave prettily. By now, Clove and Glimmer are growling and Cato and Marvel are sprinting towards my tree, Peeta lagging behind. Peeta?! Oh. That must be Marvel, honouring our side of the bargain. It's definitely not the girls and Cato… well, Cato betrayed me. He reaches the bottom first and begins to climb. If he reaches me, I'm screwed.

Cato

I'm climbing, quite slowly but with enough speed to make it look urgent. Since my talk with Haymitch, I can see straight through her bravado and I can tell she's afraid. I could get to her with two more easy steps and she knows it but despite everything, I can't bring myself to do it. I grab onto an unstable branch and slip down. Glimmer starts to shoot arrows at her, but her aim is crap and Katniss is collecting the arrows she sends up, so she stops. Clove is fuming because she can't throw accurately enough over such a great height. We're just about to plan our next course of action when a booming voice echoes around the arena. "Tributes… Slight problem… The Games are on hiatus…" Suddenly, there is an ear-piercing scream over the intercom and the whole arena falls silent. Everyone looks at each other suspiciously, before each drawing their weapon. We're all on edge and ready to kill, something I've been waiting to do since I joined the academy. I think we probably would have too, if it had been for the peal of laughter that came from the trees.

"What's so funny scum?" Clove screams, and Katniss continues to laugh, "You are. We're on hiatus, there's no-one watching, because all the cameras are down, yet you are all still going to kill each other. It makes no sense. You can't survive without each other and it's not like you're getting out of here any quicker if you kill everyone now. So why do it?" We all fall silent, assessing what she's said. Glimmer speaks first, "I hate to admit it, but she's right. 12 come down here." Katniss laughs again, "Oh no. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. If you can survive the night without killing each other, I'll come down and join you." Clove nods, "Fair enough. I like a challenge. Now Cato, take her some food, please."

I attempt to climb the tree again and make it this time, sitting on a branch next to her, handing over the dried food rations Clove gave me. "Good job, 12. I'm impressed. I thought Peeta was the people person." She rolls her eyes, and nods in agreement, "Look, the next thing to do is to head back to the Cornucopia. That's where the supplies are, and where people will come back to, in order to find out what's happening. That's if you didn't kill them all," she says curtly. I nod and she dismisses me, "Well, if that's all. Thanks for the food Cato, goodnight." I look up at her as I begin to climb down and I whisper, "Katniss, I'm so so sorry." She doesn't look at me but nods to acknowledge she's heard me speak. That's the first step to forgiveness – and I will spend my whole life making it up to her if I have to. "I know," she says, and I groan as I realise I said my thoughts aloud. At least she understands how I feel now. And I really do regret it….


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Please keep reviewing, it really is very motivational! Thanks xxxxx**

7

Cato

It's morning now and after being awake for about an hour, Katniss came down from the tree. We all cheered when she got down, she really is quite a climber, but she slapped me round the head for doing so. Everyone gasped, waiting to see what I would do, so I grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her. She laughed a lot but as soon as I let go, she stepped far away, straightened herself up and coughed before returning to the stony face I had seen so much of in recent days. Glimmer and Clove started walking back the way we had come and because I knew Katniss would stick to the back of the group, I hung back for a second and winked at her, before jogging to the front and starting a conversation with the girls.

Soon, Glimmer was talking about her boyfriend, and Marvel asked, "You have a boyfriend, Glim?" and Glimmer answered, "Yeah, Cruz – this week." At this, Katniss snorted and she spun round quickly, asking bitterly, "What about you, scum? Got a boyfriend?" Katniss shook her head and continued to look at the ground, almost like she was blushing, and I couldn't help but be glad at her answer. But suddenly Peeta interrupted, "Yes you do, what about Gale?" Katniss' head jerked up and the death glare she gave him was so scary he actually recoiled. It was enough to kill him and then she glanced back to her shoes again. By this time, we'd stopped walking and were setting up camp for lunch. She was leaning against a tree and she said softly, "Gale's not my boyfriend. He's my partner." Both Clove and Glimmer gasped and ran over to her, sitting at her feet, and Clove asked, "What, things are that serious between you?" Katniss looked confused and you could almost see her brain whirring as she thought over what she had said before she suddenly burst out laughing, replying, "No. Not like that – he's my hunting partner. We go hunting together in the woods near 12, to get food for our families." I interrupted then, "You break the law? You know that's really freaking dangerous. You could die!" All of a sudden she snapped, "What? You think I don't know that? You think I don't worry about that every day? You don't understand. I am the sole fucking provider for my family, and I would certainly choose a quick death, over dying of hunger, slowly and painfully. Get it?" All of us fell silent as she sunk to the ground, eyes welling up.

That's the first time I've ever really seen her show any weakness, and Clove and Glimmer comfort her as they give me evils. I know it's my entire fault and I sink to my knees, taking both her hands in mine and wiping away her tears. She shakes me off, pushing me away, "NO! No, Cato, you can't just take my hands and make it all go away. You lost my trust when you betrayed me. I don't trust you anymore, so leave me alone." I'm about to respond when she turns away, breaking down in **Clove's **arms for crying out loud. Glimmer strokes her hair and they both whisper soothing words, so I leave them and go find a place to wash up.

About an hour later, I'm sitting on the bank and she comes to find me. "Cato," she starts but I turn to face her, angry, and I shout, "Why? Why are you making this so hard for me? You know I do everything for a reason, so why can't you trust me on this?" She screams back, "Because you betrayed me." "That's not a reason!" I shout and suddenly she's crying as she blurts out, "Because you broke my heart." I gasp as does she and she turns to run away, but I grab her wrist. "What?" I ask gently but she shakes her head. I pull her body in close to mine and lean in for a kiss but suddenly a voice comes from the trees and Peeta shouts, "Guys, we need to get moving." She jumps away from me and whispers, "Just forget I said anything." I make to grab her again but she shakes her head, "Forget. Please." Then she's gone, moving through the trees. Stupid Peeta. Fucking buzzkill. Seriously, when the Games restart, I'm gonna kill him first.

Katniss

Idiot. Stupid stupid girl. I made a grave mistake and I revealed my weakness to him. And probably the rest of the Careers because we were shouting so loud. We're almost back to the Cornucopia and we're walking in an awkward silence. That is, until Cato shouts, "Oi, 12 – how did you get that 11?" I laugh; of course he'd be interested in that. In how a stupid little poor girl got a higher score than a Career. Clove and Glim are looking at me now, clearly interested and even Marvel and Peeta can't help but look curious. I shake my head and reply, "I used my skills. But I also took a risk… by playing with their food." They all take a moment to assess what I've said but Marvel bursts out laughing, shouting, "Oh, that's brilliant. Because they were ignoring you, huh? But babe, what are your skills? Honest question." I shake my head and reply, "Babe?" Cato cracks up and soon we're all laughing, so much that we don't realise we're back at the Cornucopia. In that massive clearing. And that on the other side are four tributes.

I recognise Thresh, Rue and Foxface and I tilt my head, trying to match her up against one of the other tributes I've seen, before I hear a voice in my ear, whispering, "That's the District 4 girl, Ros, which means water in Latin. Because she's from the fishing district." I nod, and murmur, "Will they try to kill us?" He spins me around and pulls me into a hug, before replying, "Maybe. And I'm so sorry. But you have to go across to them first. Please, baby, trust me. If we all go, we all die, whereas they half-trust you. If you can just explain…" I nod and put a finger on his lips to silence him. "It is fine, Cato, I know it makes sense." The others have watched this exchange quietly but now they all whisper encouragement. I am about to make my way over to them when someone grabs my arm and kisses me on the cheek. I look up into Cato's eyes and he whispers, "Come back to me."

I make my way over but I'm struggling to focus. He kissed me – what game is he playing? Ok, they're coming towards me; they'll meet me in the middle here. I stop and so do they. Rue speaks first, shouting, "Hey Katniss! Are your friends too scared to come over and say hi?" I laugh but Thresh interrupts, and I can tell he's angry as he asks, "When did you start sleeping with that Career from 2?" I growl, "I would never sleep with a Career." Foxface rolls her eyes but before we can start arguing, she says, "Focus Thresh. I'm Clara and you're Katniss. Now tell me, what is going on?" Ros nods to me and I smile, before speaking, "I'm not too sure. If I get my friends, we can all discuss it, but only if you promise not to kill them. Thresh?" Rue and Clara laugh and say together, "He won't." Thresh doesn't answer, only growls but when he sees my worry, he nods to reassure me. I beckon to the others, especially Cato who is already edging his way over, and start a fire in front of the Cornucopia. They make their way over slowly, apart from Cato, who is practically sprinting in his desperation to make sure I'm not alone. Thresh asks, "Seriously, what is up with you and him?" I reply, "You tell me!" as he arrives and takes my hand.

"Alright?" he asks, urgently and I nod, before taking a seat on the ground. Soon everyone has arrived and we are on one side of the fire, Thresh and the others opposite us. "Well?" Clara asks, and I start to speak. "As far as I can tell, none of the cameras are working, I think the Games really are on hiatus. So I don't see the point of killing each other. But I don't want to stay here forever. They'll probably assume we're all dead and forget about us… Is there even a way to get out? Without hovercraft, I mean?" Despite myself, I direct this question at Clara – I've just met her and I can already tell she's clever. She proves this by answering, "Well… yes… if we break the forcefield." Cato interrupts, "Impossible." The other Careers agree but I'm confused. "Sorry, what forcefield?" Peeta asks and I nod gratefully to him. Marvel rolls his eyes and Cato groans in frustration. "Come on! How can you two not know about the forcefield? You're the ones with the mentor who used it to win his Games. I mean, seriously? You didn't watch his Games?" We both shake our heads but before Cato can start screaming, Clara cuts in, "Doesn't matter. Now… where did you put the weapon boxes, guys?" Clove stands up and shows her a pile. She starts rummaging through them and Cato's eyes light up. "Of course," he whispers and runs to help her. Glimmer shouts, "What are you looking for?" Cato stops what he's doing and turns to her, "Come on, Glim. What do they always hide in the weapons?" All of the Careers groan at their stupidity and run to help, even Ros. After about a minute, I've become impatient. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?" Clove walks over to me, excitement in her eyes and she answers, "The fireworks."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm sorry, I'm being really crap at the moment. I'm going for a scholarship, I'm really stressed out and I'v ehad two breakdowns already so I'm trying to relax. I can't even get excited about writing any more but please review, it really cheers me up xxxx**

8

Katniss

"What?" I shout and Clove explains, "They always put them. Careers are supposed to use them towards the end of the Games, to draw the remaining tributes back to the Cornucopia. But they hide them, because they're dangerous and they don't want us using them at the beginning." I nod, calmer and sit down, exhausted. Suddenly Glimmer squeals and I look at her, where in her arms are hundreds of tiny lighters. "Wow." Rue has spoken for the first time in ages and I remember how young she is as I see her eyes shining. "Ok," Clara says, "Everyone, ready to listen?" When we're all seated, in a much smaller circle than before, which I not with a smile, she begins to tell us her plan.

"Ok, the forcefield needs a lot more power than the Capitol has to keep it stable. So there are holes in it. It should be quite easy to destroy. We just have to all attack at once. We'll go in four directions – I will go North with Marvel and Peeta, Clove will go South-West with Thresh and Ros and Katniss and Cato will go South-East. Meanwhile Glimmer and Rue will stay here. When you reach the forcefield in your direction, set off one firework to let us know you're there. When each group has set off one firework, we will know everyone is at the edge. Then set off as many as you can. If we all do it together, it should break. Glimmer and Rue, you need to watch carefully because you will have to set off most of the remaining fireworks upwards – everyone ok?" We all nod, but I am slightly uneasy. I may be spending over 4 days with Cato, alone. This could be awkward…

Cato

We're ready to set off. "Cato?" Katniss calls and I turn to her, as she shouts, "Got all the fireworks?" I nod curtly and return to Clove who is ranting about having to spend four days with 'that weakling from 4.' Katniss is going through the food and the clothes, picking out what she needs. Then she hugs everyone, even Clove and Thresh, before standing next to me expectantly. I do a mock salute to everyone and we start walking. All I can think about is Clove's words – 'try not to get too hung-up on her. This is important.'

We've been walking for over 10 hours and I can see she's tired. I stop abruptly and throw my stuff down on the floor, walking down to the nearby lake to fill up my canteen. When I return, she's missing and I start to panic. "Katniss! Kat! Where are you?" She jumps down from a tree, onto my back and she's holding an apple in each hand. "You bitch! I thought you were dead!" She hands one to me and sits down at the base of a tree, silent. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you." She nods but still says nothing, crunching her apple. "If you want, I can take first watch." Again she nods but remains quiet. "For fuck's sake, Katniss, talk to me. You can't block me out forever. What have I even done?" She looks up at me defiantly and sticks her chin up as she says, "You forget I'm not from 2. I don't know everything but that does not give you the right to talk to me like I'm 5. Clear?" I nod and bow my head, "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to." She turns away and within minutes, she's asleep.

She looks beautiful when she's sleeping – all the worry and anger leaves her face and you see what she looks like naturally. She sleeps for about an hour before she lets out an ear-shattering shriek. She's still unconscious but she's thrashing and I cradle her, trying to calm her down, but she won't stop, so I do the only thing I can think of. I slap her round the face. Hard. It works and when she wakes, she's sobbing. "Don't cry, Kat, its ok, it's over now, please stop crying." She cries, "But he was going to kill me…" I kiss her forehead and whisper, "He can't get you now. I'm here." Eventually she falls back asleep and wakes again two hours later, acting like she can't remember what happened. But when she tells me I can sleep now, she squeezes my hand and I know that it's her way of saying thank you.

Katniss

I think I had a nightmare. I remember President Snow coming, to punish me for volunteering, for causing a stir. He wanted me dead, and all of a sudden Cato was there to protect me. I don't know how much of it was real though. He's asleep now and this is another side to him, the peaceful side, the one that sometimes emerges when we're talking alone together. All his anger, all his aggression, it disappears when he's sleeping. I sit there for hours, just watching but when it reaches 6, I know I have to wake him. I hate myself for breaking it, because when he opens his eyes, they are harsh, prepared. The Cato I am growing to like is gone.

We eat a quick breakfast of dried fruit and begin moving again, following a straight path through the woods. At about midday, we see fireworks to our right and realise that Clove and her group have made it. We both make a subconscious decision that we will be next, and without even discussing it, we speed up, almost jogging on our journey. We take a break that lasts about 2 minutes, while we fill up our canteens with water, before carrying on. It is about 8pm now, we've been travelling for over 12 hours and I'm beginning to slow, as is he. I know Cato is strong, but even he can't walk miles without getting just the tiniest bit tired **(;D -WonderGirl556)**. Just as I'm about to ask to stop, the forest comes to an end and we're at a rocky cliff edge. He sets off the fireworks and we collapse on the floor to wait for the others to our left to reach their destination. I lean over the edge but he grabs my ankles and pulls me back. "No, Kat. No stupidity, not after that. You're tired, you might fall. Just wait for their signal then we can do our job and go to sleep." I nod, smiling and settle down against a tree next to him, facing north. It's getting colder and soon I'm huddled into his chest. "What if this doesn't work?" I ask and I can tell he's been thinking the same because he answers too fast, "It will." I look up at him and something in my face must show my disbelief because he whispers, "Of course it will. Clara's clever." "Yeah, but say it doesn't…" I say, and he shrugs, joking, "Well then, I guess we're going to be here a while. So why don't you tell me about yourself?" I roll my eyes and rest my head on his chest. He strokes my hair and says, "Well if you won't tell me about you, I'm going to make you listen to my whole boring life story." I giggle and sit up, crying, "Ok, ok, I'll tell you." Just then a final set of sparks are set off and he jumps up. "Later," he orders and then hands me dozens of tiny boxes.

We set them on the ground and set them all off. Suddenly the sky is lit with thousands of bright flares. It's beautiful, I think, and he takes my hand, whispering, "I'm looking at something a lot more beautiful." It's like he read my mind and I turn to him. There's nothing funny about this and he's moving closer and closer. Do I want this? Yes, I think, I do. Definitely. He kisses me and it's magical. All of a sudden there's a sound, almost like a ripping and the forcefield vanishes. Cato chucks a rock at it, and goes flying, for miles, nothing to stop it now. "We did it," he sighs and turns back to me. All of a sudden, it hits me. If and when these Games get started again, this boy is going to kill me. How can I kiss someone like that? I step away from him and walk back to the tree where our stuff is. "Can we get going?" I say. I phrased it as a question but he knows we are going to need to move now.

I walk faster than before and he keeps pace with me easily, even walking backwards so he can see my face as he asks, "Kat? What's wrong? What did I do?" I snap at him, "Nothing Cato. It's what you're gonna do." He thinks for a few minutes focusing on the walking and suddenly it dawns on him. "You think I'm using you, trying to get to you, so you can't kill me and I'll strike when you trust me the most" and I nod. He bursts out laughing and takes my hands, stopping me in my tracks. "I would never do that baby. I promised you that I wouldn't." I look for a trace of deception in his eyes but find none. I nod again and he kisses me on the cheek. "Come on," he says, "You still have to tell me about your life."

Cato

I kissed her. I've never felt like that before. Fucking hell, she's hot. But when I went in to kiss her again, she moved away and made it clear she doesn't trust me. I tried to prove to her that she can but it might take a little longer than I had originally hoped. Right now she's telling me about her life, all about her family and her friends. She loves her sister more than anything, as she showed when she volunteered for her, but doesn't like her mother. She doesn't trust her to support her, because when her father died, her mom did nothing, instead went catatonic, leaving Kat to support her family. Her best friend is Gale, who she trusts with her life, because he always has her back, especially when hunting. The other person she talks about is Peeta. She told us when we got reaped that she owed him and she finally explains that. "When I was eleven, my dad had just died and the food was running out, no matter how much I tried to stretch it out. That day, I had been out, attempting to sell some of Prim's baby clothes, but no one wanted them. I was sitting under a tree by his bakery, wanting and waiting for Dad to come take me. I was so starving hungry I just didn't care. All of a sudden, Peeta came out with his mother, who was screaming at him. He had burnt some loaves and was chucking them to the pigs, but when his mom went back indoors, he threw them to me. He got a beating for that. But he saved my life. The next day I found the strength to go hunting for the first time and make my first trade. I owed him so bad for that." I stay silent throughout and just hold her hand. We are comfortable with the quiet, just making an occasional comment. Neither of us has slept for hours but I find I'm not tired, just content.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm really getting into this now, hope you're enjoying it xxxx**

9

Katniss

After 20 hours of solid walking, with only a few drink breaks in between, we finally make it back to the Cornucopia. Cato and I jump apart, making a mutual decision that we don't want others questioning the relationship that even we don't understand yet. I wasn't at all tired on the walk but as soon as I see Rue, my legs become weak and I collapse. He catches my head before it hits the ground and he scoops me up, cradling me and carrying me the short distance back to our camp. Suddenly I black out.

When I wake, the first thing I see is Cato sitting nervously in the corner of the Cornucopia. He notices my eyes open and runs over to my head, kneeling down beside me. "Are you ok?" he asks desperately and I nod dozily. As my eyes focus, I spot the massive bags under his eyes and sit up. "Baby, how long has it been since you've slept?" Clara comes in and answers, "From what he's told me, about 40 hours, including the 25 hours you walked for and the 15 you've been unconscious." I gasp at this information and bend down to whisper in his ear, "Babe, you're taking overprotective to a new level." He slips his arms around me and replies, "It's not that, its guilt. I should have noticed you were tired and made you stop. I'm just glad you're okay." I nod and then pull him to his feet. "Right, bed now, please." He walks away obediently and I turn to Clara, furiously whispering, "Why didn't you make him sleep? 40 hours is a long time." She turns to me and answers, "50 hours is longer, and probably closer to the true value, seeing that you've been unconscious for 24 hours. He is quite ill, as are you. I probably could have got him down if you hadn't kept screaming. Quite some dreams you were having. Anyway, I made you some medicine and you'll be right as rain by tomorrow." I nod and hug her. Then I remember, "Oh, and well done with the forcefield, Clara, you're a genius!" She laughs and takes my hand, leading me outside where Thresh and Peeta jump to their feet. I shake my head before they can speak, so they just hug me and hand me over to Rue who takes me to our tent, where I fall asleep again.

When I wake up, I walk outside to where everyone else is seated in a circle. I trip over my own feet and am about to fall but Cato's out of his chair in a second and his arms circle me to stop me from falling. I look up at him and he raises an eyebrow which makes me blush. It takes me a while to realise everyone is watching – Clove is sitting with her mouth hanging open, Clara's eyes are narrowed and Peeta and Thresh's fists are clenched. I sit in the only empty seat, next to Cato – oh God- and Clove shakes her head then says, "Right, now Sleeping Beauty is here, we can get started." I protest, "You could have woken me at any time!" Glimmer shakes her head and nods at Clara, explaining, "SHE wouldn't let us." Ros butts in, pointing out, "She WAS ill." Clove turns to her, "What did I tell you? Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you, Blondie. Got it?" Ros shrinks back but Rue jumps in to defend her, "Clove, don't be mean. Ros is right, Katniss wasn't very well. Let's just get back to the business at hand, shall we?" Clove nods in Rue's direction; always a peacekeeper that one. "Right, we need to decide where to go from here. East is best, closest to civilisation." Cato and I both shake our heads and he explains, "Cliffs in the East. There would be a lot of climbing involved." Clara asks, "What about West, then?" but before anyone can answer I shout, "We are not going West. I don't care what happens, the Capitol is West so it's pointless. South?" Clove nods but Thresh interrupts, "Big river in the South. Only very small bridge. Quite dangerous. May take some time." Ros agrees, "Yes, it may involve swimming," and Clove rolls her eyes, before deciding, "Right. We'll go south and cross that bridge when we come to it. Maybe there's a way around it." We all nod and are about to start moving when Rue giggles.

"What is it, Rue?" Peeta asks but Rue is in hysterics, and takes a while to cough out, "Cross… that… bridge," before dissolving into laughter again. All of a sudden I understand and I crack up too. Clove inadvertently made a joke, and although it was bad, I can't stop laughing. Guess there's really not much to laugh at around here. One by one the others understand and soon we're all laughing. It seems to last forever and gradually we all calm down and sit up. I stand first and go to pack, which means I'm finished first. I go around to the other side of the Cornucopia where no one can see me and I just sit for a while, enjoying the peace. Someone silently sits beside me and takes my hand. "I'm so glad you're alive," he whispers and I turn my head to kiss him. "Come on Cato," I say, "We need to get back before someone gets suspicious," and he follows me back to the others where finally everyone's ready to leave.

About 8 hours later we reach the river. I turn to Thresh and ask, "It took you 16 hours to set off your firework. What did you spend the other 8 hours doing?" He ducked his head embarrassed and Clove and Ros blushed as he explained, "Crossing the river…" Cato snorted and Thresh shouted, "It's not funny. Clove fell in, it took us ages to get her out and get across." All of us are struggling not to laugh now, but Marvel hoots with laughter, not even bothering to cover it up. Soon we're all laughing, even Clove. Eventually we stop, and begin to follow the river to its end. We follow it but we're slowly going uphill and it's going down, until we reach its pool. But I realise we're on top of a cliff, and the only way down is jumping into that soothing water.

I'm hot and I want to do it, but I'm not whether it's safe. As if he read my thoughts, Cato moves to the edge and pushes Marvel over. A few seconds later after a whole lot of bubbling, his head breaks the surface and he's roaring with laughter. He shouts, "I'll get you for that! Now come on down guys, it's great." Ros whoops joyfully before neatly diving in, turning multiple somersaults on her way down. We can't help but clap as she enters the water, barely stirring it. Next to go are Clove and Glimmer who jump in together, quickly followed by Clara and Peeta who scream, fuelled by adrenaline. Rue does a backflip off the edge and now we're waiting for Thresh to go. He hesitates before explaining, "I have a colossal fear of heights. I can't do this." I take him to the edge and make him look, before saying, "I'm sorry," to both him and Cato as I swoop in for a kiss on the cheek and while he's distracted, I push him over the edge quickly. Then I turn to Cato and apologise profusely, whispering comforting words as he calms himself down, "Katniss, you're mine, ok baby? You need to know that even seeing you talking to him hurts! Please don't do that ever again." I kiss him and promise before pushing him away from the edge and saying, "I am nobody's property. I am a person and you will treat me with respect. You will not make my choices for me. But I won't do it again, because I like you. Not him." He nods and takes me in his arms, squeezing me tight as we step over the edge, into the water together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its been so long since my last update! Enjoy! xx**

10

Katniss

When we hit the water, we separate. Cato is busy splashing the others, like a normal boy, so I take our stuff to the beach area where the girls are lying. Clove jumps up and tears at my top, exclaiming, "Much better. It's like a bikini." I roll my eyes but don't protest, jumping back in the water and swimming round the corner to a separate area, hidden from the others, where I can relax alone. Or so I think. After about a minute though, a figure rises from the water, and Ros speaks. "So what's going on with you and Cato?" I sit up and shrug, replying, "I don't know. I just don't know what he's thinking. I thought he liked me and then…" She interrupts, laughing, "Oh he likes you. I see the way he looks at you… and the way you look at him. You're both completely clueless though." I nod my head and do something I don't think I've done in over 5 years. I ask her for advice. "So what do I do?" She pats me on the shoulder and answers, "Honey, if you love him, just tell him." I frown and just as she is about to go, I remember what I was going to ask, "How did you get here without me seeing you?" She giggles and reminds me, "I'm from the fishing district. I practically live in the water," before swimming away, leaving me to my thoughts. But not for long.

Thresh creeps up while my eyes are closed and throws himself down beside me, and I struggle not to scream. He smiles at me and says, "Thanks for getting me down. Can we talk?" I nod but I'm curious, "About what?" He blushes and mutters, "About that kiss." I groan and reply, "Oh no, Thresh, I didn't … it was just for the shock factor." He raises his eyebrows, saying, "Nobody can kiss like that and not mean it." I nod and explain, "Thresh, I like you. But only as a friend. I like someone else." "No, Katniss, why are you lying to yourself? Just kiss me." I back away and almost trip as I answer, "No Thresh. I can't." He looks at me and asks, "And why not?" I scream, "Because I'm in love with Cato." Shit. What have I done? I put my head in my hands and when I look up again, he's walking away. "Wait, Thresh, where are you going?" He winks at me and replies, "I just wanted to hear you say it. Even if you won't admit it to each other." I run into the water to slap him round the head and he scoops me up and dunks me in. I grab his legs and pull him under and when we both surface, we're laughing. "Right, come on. Let's go back to the others. Someone will be waiting for you." I swim round the corner to see everyone quiet, looking at me. Everyone is there but as I count I realise someone is missing. "Clove. Where's Cato?" She shrugs but Rue pipes up, "He went for a walk." Everyone turns their death glares on her and I go to my bag, grabbing a top and walking off in the direction that she pointed.

"Cato! Where are you?" I shout and suddenly I spot him, kicking a tree. "What's wrong?" I ask quietly and he turns away before answering. "Everyone knows. They all hate us." "What, why?" "Lemme make this a bit clearer for you. Clove and Glimmer hate you. ALL the boys hate me," he growls and pins me against the tree, whispering, "Why did you do that, you had to shout it." I nod, and kiss him, "Baby, it doesn't matter." He snaps at me, "It does to me. I wanted to keep it out of everyone's business. Just coz you've worked out how you feel, doesn't mean I have!" I gasp at this and shake him off me, asking, "You don't love me, do you?" He hesitates, before answering, "I don't know." I am devastated, but I try not to show it, just saying, "Fine. Then we'll stop this. Lemme know when you work out where you are, huh Cato? Until then, stay away from me." With that I run away and climb a tree. From here, I can see everyone. Back at the beach they're all nervously looking in our direction, waiting for one of us to emerge, while Cato is crying, practically beating himself up. When I see his tears, I just can't help it. I begin to sob – why do I have to mess everything up?

Cato

After a few minutes, I manage to compose myself enough to go back to the others, who are anxiously waiting for us. I come out of the trees and begin issuing orders, "Right. We have half an hour before we need to move again. Clove, Glimmer, Peeta, make sure everything is packed up please." Peeta looks up and nods but Thresh steps in front of me and snarls, "We're not leaving without Katniss." I panic for a moment, "What? Isn't she back yet?" Everyone shakes their heads and I struggle to calm myself before answering, "Well, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Rue runs up and before she can even ask, I nod. I'm certain Kat is in a tree, so Rue is the best person to try and find her.

About 15 minutes later, she comes out of the trees, holding tightly onto Rue's hand. Her face is stained with tears and she's trembling. When they see her, everyone drops what they are doing and the girls dart over to her, while the boys make their way over to me, where I am sitting on top of a rock, looking at the cove where she was hiding. "What did you do to her?" Marvel asks, and I shake my head, replying, "The stupid bitch just took everything the wrong way. Thresh and Peeta both shout, "Watch it! Don't be rude, you bastard. You hurt her; you can't actually blame her for this." I turn to Thresh accusingly, "This is your entire fault!" and yet again, I'm welling up. I jump down and shout, "10 minutes everyone, and then we're moving."

Katniss

When Rue found me in the trees, I was at the hiccupping stage of my tears. She didn't say anything, just hugged me tight for a few minutes. I pulled myself together and she said, "Ca… We're going in about 20 minutes." I nod and we climb down together. When we make it back to camp, I can tell by everyone's reaction that I look awful. The girls run over to me and bombard me with questions as Glimmer and Ros pat my face and try to get rid of the tearstains. Clove asks, "Babe, what did he do?" I shake my head and struggle not to dissolve into fresh tears, but suddenly Cato shouts, "10 minutes everyone, and then we're moving." Thankfully Rue has packed up my stuff and so I sit and wait, Clara holding my hand tightly. She leans her head close to mine and murmurs, "If you ever need to talk babe. Are you feeling ok? The medicine is working, right?" I nod and she hugs me tightly as Thresh whistles, a signal to show we need to leave. Cato and Marvel are at the front of the group, so I hang back, wanting to keep to myself and avoid the questions. No-one bothers me and I'm thankful for that. I take the time to think things over and I wonder whether I've overreacted. Yes. I have. I hate myself for that. I have no idea how long we've been walking but I'm starting to feel tired. I'm about to ask to stop when I realise I can't see anyone and the world starts spinning. The last thing I hear is someone crashing through the bushes, calling my name, before I black out again.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Katniss

When I wake up, I'm leaning against a tree and Clara is kneeling in front of me, dampening my forehead with a cloth. "Babe, speak to me," she says and I groan. Fuck, feels like I've hit my head, proper hard too. I reach round and realise that I'm bleeding but before I can panic, Clara takes my hand. "Honey, I know it looks like a lot but it's not that bad, you're fine, ok?" I nod and ask, "What happened?" She laughs, "We'd been at the camp for about 5, maybe 10 minutes, when Cato realised that you weren't there, so he went back to look for you, followed quickly by Thresh and Clove. About 2 minutes after they left, they were back, and they said that you'd collapsed, and hit your head on a rock. When I got to you, you were bleeding quite badly but Cato was in tears, he thought you were dead. It took about five of us half an hour to calm him down. All he kept saying was, 'The last thing I said was that I didn't know if I loved her,' and… something else too. When I've fixed you up, you need to speak to him. I don't know exactly what went on between you two but it seems he cares about you, huh babe?" I nod and sit in silence as Clara tends to my wounds. What would I even say to him?

I am finally let go and she takes me back to the camp where they are all sitting round the fire, eating some fresh fruit. Glimmer stands up to pass me an apple and gives me a hug. I look around the fire, searching for my bow, and Marvel waves at me. "Hey, 12! Looking for me?" he calls and I can't help but laugh, "Yes Marv, I'm so happy to see you." He winks and I stick my tongue out at him cheekily before saying, "No, I was looking for my bow. Who's got it?" Cato and Thresh jump their feet, shouting, "You're not going hunting!" I look to Peeta who hands me my bow before teasing the boys, "Hey sweetie! Good to see you up and about! Have fun." I nod to him before making my way back into the trees, but Thresh blocks my path. "No," he growls and I raise my eyebrows, before snarling, "Look Thresh, I need to hunt. Now you can either move or I can move you. Your choice." Rue giggles and Thresh is about to speak when Cato moves to my side, saying, "Right. Let's go then." I shake my head and am about to refuse his offer when he explains, "You need to hunt. We need to keep you safe. So you can either go with me, or not at all. Your choice." I crack a smile and he smirks, and together we make our way into the woods. I notice him wink at Thresh as we leave and wonder what's going on with them.

When we're about a mile away from the camp, Cato grabs my wrist and stops me. "Kat, baby, we need to talk. Please. I was wrong before. I know how I feel about you now. I love you." I shake my head, whispering, "No, please don't do this. I don't need you to lie to me like this. It just hurts more." He sinks to his knees and takes both my hands, saying, "Sweetheart, you're not listening. Please stop trying to fight me off, to close yourself off from everyone. I love you more than life itself; I knew that as soon as I saw you lying there. I told Clara that if she couldn't save you, I was going to kill myself and I meant it. I can't live without you. I will spend my whole life proving this to you, if you can just let me in. Please baby, please." He's sobbing now, and I am as well.

I love him, so much, and I sink down in front of him, breathing, "I believe you. You don't have to prove it any more. I love you too." He kisses me passionately and we fall back onto the grass. "No, babe, not that, not now," I say and he pulls back. "We may have a long wait then. We're staying put for a few days." I look at him questioningly and he explains, "Kat, you're obviously very ill. Clara won't let us move you while you're so sick. So we're staying here. Now, come on, let's hunt!"

Cato

About 2 deer, 4 groosling and 8 squirrels later, Katniss is finally done. She heaps the last groosling onto the pile and I applaud, jumping down from my perch on a rock and hugging her. "Everyone will be very impressed," I say and she laughs. Her eyes are alive like I have never seen them. "I don't know about that but at least we have enough for the next few days. Come on, let's get it back." I sigh and heave the two deer onto my shoulders before letting her tie four squirrels round my waist. She takes the rest and we begin the walk back. It doesn't take long to reach it but we can hear shouting and when we get back, we see the guys lined up, facing off against each other.

Clove, Glimmer and Ros are on one side, while Marvel, Thresh, Clara, Peeta and Rue are on the other, and they are howling at each other like wolves. They barely notice our arrival, not even when we chuck down all the food, so I whistle loudly, causing all of them to wince and turn to us. "What the hell is going on?" I ask and they all begin shouting at once. Katniss screams, "STOP!" and they all fall silent. She turns to Rue and asks kindly, "Sweetheart, can you tell me what's going on?" She nods and moves to stand in the middle of the two lines. "This lot," pointing to Clove's side, "want to move on, and leave you behind. We," gesturing to the others, "are very opposed to this." Cato steps towards Glimmer, shouting, "Oh hell no. We stick together, in case you hadn't noticed. We wouldn't leave any of you, so don't you even think about leaving her!"

Katniss

I grab him and pull him behind me. "Guys, don't you see what's happening? You're all finding the most ridiculous things to fight about. Surely it's up to me whether I'm fit enough to move, and I feel fine. I understand why you want to get going; I'm worried about the Capitol finding out about the forcefield too. However, I don't appreciate you wanting to break up the group because of it. Safety is in numbers guys, remember that! But I certainly don't want you fighting over me; that is just stupid. So if you want to move, let's move. But not before dinner." I gesture towards the food at this point and everyone gasps. Marvel sniggers and turns to Ros, saying, "And you wanted to leave this one behind." Cato slips his arms around my waist and whispers, "Well done babe. You handled that very well. And that is why I love you." I spin to face him and hug him quickly before going to help Peeta with the food. He gently squeezes my hand and whispers, "I'm glad you made it up." I nod to him, and I realise that this is the first time I've felt truly happy since my dad died.

About an hour later, we are all well-fed and ready to leave. Clove, Glim and Ros have all apologised to me; Clove's was my favourite, "It's nothing personal." This time, I am up front with Cato and Clara, who are constantly fussing about me, "Is everything ok, Katniss?" "Let me know if you want to stop Katniss." I can't help but roll my eyes, and he notices, swooping down and kissing my cheek, whispering, "Sorry for being such a worrier. It's just because I love you." I take his hand and say, "I know. I love you too." Clara sighs and I look at her, amused. She makes a heart with her hands and blows me a kiss before dropping back to walk beside Thresh. I turn to Cato and mutter, "Is there something going on between them?" He shrugs and replies, "I sure as hell hope so. They're adorable together." We walk in silence for the next few minutes before Cato stops suddenly. "Look," he breathes and I notice a massive line on the ground, where the forcefield once was. "Who knows what district we hit if we keep heading south?" I ask and Thresh coughs, before breaking into a wide smile, replying, "11."

Rue cheers and he scoops her up into a hug. Clove interrupts their happiness, saying, "Well, we can't go there." Rue turns to her, speaking in a harsh voice I've never heard before, "And why not?" Clove recoils but Glimmer steps in, answering, "Because they won't accept **us** there. And it's dirty. Our best chance is to head east from here and try and reach 1." I roll my eyes and Cato butts in, exclaiming, "Jeez, let's just vote on it." Clara sticks up her hand and asks, "Which is closest?" Cato points to Thresh and Rue, signalling that district 11 is much closer. "All of those in favour of heading to 1?" Clove, Glimmer and Ros stick up their hands, soon followed by Marvel, who says, "Sorry guys, but you're asking me whether I wanna go home." I nod to him and he winks at me, before moving to stand next to Glimmer. "All those in favour of going to 11?" Thresh, Rue, Clara, Peeta and I all throw our hands up, as does Cato, to which Clove exclaims, "Cato!"

He shakes his head and replies, "Sorry guys, but I'm sticking with Katniss." Marvel sniggers and turns to me, asking rudely, "Babe, where are you keeping his balls?" I smile sweetly and beckon him over, like I'm going to whisper in his ear. As soon as he is in range, I knee him hard in the balls and run round behind Cato, out of his line of fire. Thresh and Peeta wince before bursting into laughter and Cato swings me onto his back and laughs at Marvel, who is curled up on the ground, in pain. Clove and Glimmer can't help but laugh too, while Clara and Rue are in tears, cackling hysterically. When he has recovered enough to stand, he staggers over and shakes my hand, saying, "I guess I asked for that." Cato lifts me down and kisses me happily before announcing, "South it is, then. Thresh, Rue, lead the way please."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I've had so many great reviews from you guys, and they are so nice, you really make me feel better! So thanks for that, kisses all round xxxxxx**

**I've decided to post a new chapter every Friday, if that's ok with you guys! Lemme know what you think, please review **

12

Katniss

About 4 hours later, we're stopping for a break where we hear a loud whirring sound. We jump into bushes and suddenly Glimmer taps me on the shoulder, pointing upwards. Shit, it's a massive fucking hovercraft. I groan and begin whispering hurriedly, "Guys, I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault…" but Cato shoves his hand over my mouth as two ladders drop down, each with 5 people on them. I kiss Cato quickly, worried this may be the last time and suddenly the bushes break. "You're alive!" someone exclaims and I look up to see Gale looking down at me. More specifically looking at the hand I am holding, the embrace I am in.

I jump up and hug him, screaming, "Gale! What are you doing here?" He hugs me back, whispering, "Hey Catnip. You're safe now. I've come to save you." I pull away and raise my eyebrows, saying, "Save me? You're about a month too late. We've been stuck here for weeks. And I'm not in danger anyway." He looks at me angrily, "You're surrounded by Careers…" "Who aren't that bad once you get to know them," I finish and I take Cato's hand again. His eyes harden and he turns to the others, shouting, "They're all here." When he spins back, he's in official mode, barking, "We're the rebels of district 13. You need to come with us."

I walk beside him, Cato on my other side and he says, "Catnip, I'm sorry, I've been busy, dealing with… Plus we thought you were dead. We only got a signal from the Capitol a few days ago, saying that you'd blown up the forcefield. Well done on that, by the way." I go back to something he said first, "Wait, what? Dealing with what?" He hesitates before answering me, "Look, hun, the Capitol heard about the rebellion and wanted to stop it. They wanted to make a point, like… So they destroyed its weakest link. They blew up 12. I'm sorry."

Both Peeta and I are sobbing now. I'm leaning against Cato's chest, trying to stop screaming for long enough to ask Gale, "Everyone?" He shakes his head, knowing instantaneously what I am asking and he replies, "Two survivors. Peeta, your dad and one of your brothers are still alive. That's it, I'm sorry." Peeta gasps and hugs Clara tight, smiling now, but still grieving. His mom is dead, as is mine. And Prim. Oh God. I'm furious now, not sad and I turn on Gale, shouting, "You promised to protect them! And you couldn't even save your own family. I don't believe you; I don't believe the Capitol would do this. How would you survive, if they wanted you dead? Who really blew it up?"

At my last question, Gale's face flickers and I gasp out loud. "Oh. My. God. It was you. It was all you. You're the reason the Games stopped and you're the reason she's dead. How could you, Gale?" He panics and begins shouting, "I had no choice! Sacrifices have to be made," but I interrupt, "NOT THOSE SACRIFICES! NOT MY FAMILY! They were all I had…" Instantly I feel movement around me, as Cato, Thresh, Clara and Rue stand beside me and all say, "You have me." Gale takes a step forward and says, "And me too, Catnip. Now we can be together, like we've always wanted." Cato, Thresh and Marvel form a shield around me and at first I think it's because they want to protect me, but when Clove restrains me, I realise I'm the danger, I'm the liability. This thought lingers for only a second before I scream, "YOU? I will never want to be with you, not after what you've done. I… I hate you. I'm in love with Cato, because he understands me like you never will, and he would never hurt me. You are a dickhead and you're dead to me." He laughs harshly and a shiver goes down my spine – I've never seen this side to him before. He leans close to me and, just quiet enough that the rest of the Rebels can't hear, murmurs, "I will win you back. You'll have to work with me anyway."

"Why?" Clove asks and Gale snarls at her, "On the rebellion, you stupid bitch." Cato finally snaps and punches Gale bang on the nose, shouting, "OI! No one calls her a bitch except me!" Gale falls to the floor unconscious and Marvel and Thresh pat Cato on the back as I say, "I'm surprised you lasted so long under the circumstances," before winking and kissing him quickly. Clove slaps Cato and hugs him and soon everyone is laughing, happy to be out of the arena. However, I don't feel happy, and soon my eyes meet the only person who understands how I'm feeling. Peeta.

I walk over and sit down beside him, taking his hand and leaning my head against his chest. He strokes my hair as I cry, "I'm so sorry, Peeta. It's all my fault, I led Gale on and now your family is dead." He stopped and pushed me back, growling, "Don't do that. Don't blame yourself. I know you're trying to mask the pain with guilt but it won't work in the long run. It's not your fault – its Gale's. Please don't hurt yourself over this." I nod and he kisses my forehead before standing and letting Cato take his place. He lets me cry myself to sleep.

Cato

This is too much for her to deal with, especially when she's ill. Clara and Clove have been watching her on shifts but I haven't left her side in about 36 hours. Clara is trying to get me to sleep and I might attempt that if it wasn't for Kat waking up every 45 minutes, screaming. It pains me to see her in so much pain, but there is nothing I can do. Peeta is popping in every 2-3 hours, just to check on her, and Thresh and Marvel are here every 6 hours, for 2 at a time. Everyone cares so much for her, but nobody can help her now. Because the one she needs most is the one that hurt her the most. I need to talk to Gale –but not until she wakes up.

"Hey, babe," she whispers and I jerk up, glancing at the clock. 42 hours without sleep is a long time and she must be able to see it in my face. "Cato! How long since you've slept hun?" she asks, and I shake my head dozily, answering, "Um. I'm not sure. But it doesn't matter, as long as you're ok." She rolls her eyes and nods but before she can answer, I insist, "Ok, then you stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes and we can curl up together and catch up on sleep, ok?" She nods and stretches, blowing me a kiss as I walk out of the room.

When I knock on the door, it almost immediately swings open, and Gale stands there, bags under his eyes. I recognise his whole posture as someone who is waiting for news, and know he is worried about Katniss. And then it hits me – he looks like me. "She's fine," he breathes and I nod, raising my eyebrows and he says, "Would you be here if she wasn't?" He invites me in and I sit gingerly on a chair before turning to him, all my anger welling up as I shout, "You think you love her but you do this? How could you hurt her like that? Please, give me a reason…" Suddenly I'm sobbing, in anger and in grief, for Katniss. He sits down opposite me and whispers, "Everyone was getting in the way. Stopping us from being together. I had to do it, to even have a chance with her. At first, it was just a stupid idea, but when I saw her with Peeta… holding his hand… something snapped inside of me. I had to kill my family for her." I roared at this, "NO! You didn't have to kill your bloody family. If you had waited, she would have fallen in love with you naturally. That was the way her life was destined to go. Luckily, she met me, and I am the luckiest guy in the world, but if she ever wanted you more, I would let her go, because I love her. Unlike you." Gale pulled a disgusted face but before he could respond, I stormed out.

Katniss

I've been awake about 30 minutes and Cato has been gone all this time. About 5 minutes ago I heard a massive crash and I'm getting seriously worried. I've known him long enough to know he has a temper on him, and Gale is the same, so if Cato has confronted him… God only knows what would happen. Suddenly he enters, and he's breathing heavily, but he has an artificial smile arranged on his face as he moves across the room and clambers into bed with me, slipping his arms around me so we're lying face-to-face. "What did you do, Cato?" I ask, and he shakes his head but I interrupt, "No. Don't fucking lie to me. I don't need this right now – what did you do?"

He blushes slightly, and replies, "I just told the truth. I know you need him right now and the only way you can ever get him back is to make him see sense. So I tried, baby, but he's so deluded, he's managed to convince himself that you will love him now. I'm sorry." I'm overcome with emotion, overwhelmed by love and I kiss him passionately, before pressing my forehead to his and murmuring, "Oh baby, its fine. I thought I needed him too. But I realise now that I don't – because I have you." I kissed him again and we fell asleep like that, pressed together, as if we needed to protect each other. And the nightmares disappeared. Just like that…

We were jerked awake about 4 hours later by the rocking of the hovercraft. One of the crew stuck his head round the door, shouting, "We're under attack." Automatically, I grabbed Cato's hand and he pulled me close to him. We got dressed and went to try and help, but Gale shoved us back inside, whispering for us to stay hidden, which we did. The fighting went on for about 30 minutes before everything went quiet, except for the footsteps coming down the corridor. Closer and closer until the door swung open and President Snow's slimy voice reached me, making my skin crawl. "Katniss. I know you're in here. Now let's not make this difficult – I just want to talk to you."

I slowly stand up, revealing myself from the chest we've been hiding behind. Cato is upright in a second, and President Snow claps his hands, "And Cato too! A pleasure." Cato rolls his eyes and grips my hand tighter, growling, "What's going on? Are you going to hurt us?" Snow laughs and shakes his head, inviting us to sit down on the loveseat opposite him. I desperately want to curl up next to Cato, but at the same time, I don't want to appear weak, something Cato understands. Snow speaks, "Katniss. I'm sure you are aware that District 12 is gone. That your family is dead. This is the fault of the rebels, but luckily, we have managed to defeat them. You are on the last hovercraft of the rebels, and my team have just killed the last one." I choke at this and he smirks, "Yes, your friend. Gale, wasn't it?" I growl at him, "Don't say his name."

At this he laughs but apart from that, ignores me, continuing, "You will all now come back to the Capitol, to prepare for the Quarter Quell. 7 of you will be entering the arena again, but this time, on a vote. And you will be joined by 10 previous victors, drawn previously – two from 1, two from 2, one from 4, one from 7, two from 8, one from 11 and one from 12. Questions?" I ask coldly, "Haymitch?" Snow nods cruelly, "Yes. He'll be joining you. Others include Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason and Brutus, from 2?" Cato coughs, obviously in pain and I give an almost imperceptible nod of my head before continuing the conversation, "Ok, fine. Is that all? Only we'll need time to compose ourselves before seeing our prep teams again." Snow nods, back to the formalities of the Capitol, forgetting that only seconds ago he was condemning us to death. "Of course. Katniss, Cato, a pleasure. May the odds be ever in your favour." With that, he sweeps out, but before the door can close, the others are in, sitting around us, waiting to hear what happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update on Friday - had to revise for my exams! Hope you enjoy this chapter - MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE, hope you all have fun tomorrow! xxxxx**

13

Cato

Katniss is by now far too choked up to speak and she breaks down on my shoulder, sobbing. I feel so much pain for her, she's lost everything, her family, her best friend, and now she's going to lose her life. I slowly explain to the others what is going to happen and the looks of horror on their faces say it all. Realisation hits each of us as we realise we're going to have to kill each other. But suddenly a determination takes over and we begin to plan. "Who do we not want in the arena?" I ask and Thresh speaks up, "Katniss, Clara and Rue." The others nod in agreement but Katniss and Clara step in, "Oh hell no! You think I'm letting you go in there alone, babe?" Katniss asks and Clara agrees, "She's right. I think that Rue shouldn't go, Glimmer shouldn't go and neither should Ros."

The others shrug their shoulders but Peeta insists, "Kat. You're really ill. Please think about this." She laughs harshly, before responding, "It's in six months. I think I'll be over it by then."

I pull her in close to me, whispering, "Baby, are you sure? I don't know if I'll be able to protect you in there?" Thresh, Marvel and Peeta interrupt, all saying, "We'll help."

Clove takes my hand and says, "Not one of us is gonna let her die, I promise you," and I feel reassured.

"So it's agreed," she says, "Glimmer, Ros and Rue are not going into the arena. Now all we need to do is make sure the Capitol sees it that way." I have a feeling it's not going to be as easy as we might have hoped, especially with Snow leering over us the whole time.

We stay together for the next 12 hours, everyone telling Katniss about what she's missed. Rue is fast asleep in Kat's arms and Ros and Glimmer are yawning now, but I have a surprising amount of energy for someone who has only had 4 hours sleep in the past 55 hours. Katniss is fine, but Peeta, Clove and Thresh are weary now. Clara is in between Thresh's legs, eyes closed but I can tell she's aware of what's going on, while Marvel is stroking Clove's hair affectionately. The hovercraft comes to a sudden stop and everyone knows what is happening as we land, so we ready ourselves for departure. Most people stand with their district partners but Katniss hovers close to me and I slip my arm round her waist to reassure her I'm not going to hide our relationship.

As we step off the craft, there are 10 groups of people waiting for us. Katniss leads me over to where her prep team are waiting and she flies into Cinna's open arms, hugging him tight as he whispers frantically in her ear, eyes darting to me. Haymitch has one eyebrow raised so I try to avoid his gaze. When Katniss comes out of his embrace, she turns to me, kisses me and says, "Go and say hello to your lot then. I'll meet you later, ok? Bye baby!" And with that I walk away, happy.

Katniss

When I turn back to my group, I am attacked by angry words.

Cinna, "What are you playing at, Katniss? Getting attached, when you know you'll have to kill him?"

Haymitch, "As if we haven't got enough on our plates at the moment without you fawning over some Career."

My prep team, "Have you not been plucking? Katniss, you look dreadful, seriously, we have a lot of work to do."

I shout, "ENOUGH!" and they all stop talking. "Guys, it's nice to see you too," I say sarcastically, "Look, I know all about the Quell, thanks to a special visit from our lovely, one and only President. Haymitch, I'm so sorry you have to go back in. Cinna, it's my business who I fall in love with, and you're wrong. I'm not going to kill him, because he's going to win. Venia, Octavia, Flavius, I'm sorry, I've been a bit too busy escaping the arena, to bother with the plucking."

Haymitch smirks and pulls me into an embrace, murmuring, "Haven't lost your touch, I see, sweetheart. Now, are you serious about him? Because, if you are, we can play this." I nod fiercely and suddenly I'm sobbing into him,

"They're all gone. Mom, Prim, Gale. Oh Gale, who I should hate, but just can't bring myself to."

He whispers soothingly, "I know, sweetheart, I know, I understand. He was the worst person in the world to you – but you love him, because it's impossible not to."

I pull away and ask, "How do you know that? How can you possibly know that?" He just looks at me and I know he's been through the same thing. Fallen in love and lost, and the grief that follows. Oh god. He kisses my forehead and lets me collapse onto his chest, sobbing.

Within seconds of the first tear dropping down my face, Cato is behind me and he takes my hand. Haymitch spins me into his arms and we're both crying now, our tears melting together. He kisses me gently and murmurs, "I know babe, I know how much you're hurting. Tell me what I can do to take the pain away and I'll do it, baby. Because I love you." Effie gasps and Haymitch and Cinna look up, shocked.

"You really truly love me? Not just some ruse to get out of the arena?" I whisper and he tilts his head asking, "How can you even think that?"

Effie sighs, completely enraptured and I say, "I love you too." I kiss him and suddenly everyone's cheering, but I'm so caught up in the moment I barely notice. Because he actually loves me.

It's only been about 5 hours since he told me that he loved me again and I haven't left his side since then. Cinna comes up and says, "Kat, it's time to get you ready for your interview. Say goodbye to Cato now please." I kiss him passionately and allow myself to be dragged away, my gaze lingering on his face where he stares longingly after me. Venia, Flavius and Octavia immediately pounce on me, talking faster than is humanly possible as they work on my body. Flavius washes my hair as usual but then leaves it for Cinna to style. They each blow me a kiss as they leave the room and suddenly a giant bag is coming in.

"This is your dress," Cinna says and he opens the bag to reveal a long white lace dress. "Please don't freak out, but President Snow wants you to get married today. On live TV," he whispers and I break down immediately, screaming,

"What? What, I don't even get a choice in this anymore? How dare he demand this, it's none of his business when I get married. Cato hasn't proposed; he can't just force us to get married. I need to speak to Cato right now, please."

Cinna simply nods, gives me a quick hug before going to the door. As it opens, I hear a crash and instantly know that Cato is reacting similarly to me.

"THIS IS ONE OF THE ONLY ROMANTIC THINGS THE CAPITOL STILL ALLOWS US TO DO!" *crash* "HE CAN'T TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY AWAY FROM ME." *crash* "I WANTED TO DO THIS MY WAY, OUR WAY!"

Suddenly he bursts through the door and flies towards me, pulling me into a tight embrace and kissing me passionately. "I love you, Katniss, I'm so sorry this is happening to us." I shake my head, attempting to shift the blame away from him, but before I can say anything, he drops to one knee, whispering, "Dearest Katniss. You are the most beautiful, bravest, kindest girl I have ever met. I knew from the moment I spoke to you that I loved you, no matter how much I tried to fight it, and I count my blessings every second of every day because it seems that you love me back. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but it seems that won't last very long, so I want to enjoy these days. I'm sorry that you've had such a tough time of it lately, but I'll strive to protect you from being hurt ever again. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I burst into floods of tears at some point during this speech and kiss him passionately at the end, whispering, "Yes, of course." He picks me up and spins me round gleefully, before pulling me onto his back and rushing me upstairs to his room. I know what's about to happen and I'm not afraid, because I love him…

Cinna is absolutely fuming when I come back; it's the first time I've ever heard him shout, "KATNISS! We have 10 minutes to get you ready for your WEDDING! Ok? Is this sinking in yet? Come on, put this dress on." I put it on gingerly, so as not to rip it, and then stand there while he curls my hair, plaits the front and arranges my veil. He then touches up my make-up and when I look in the mirror, I don't recognise myself. I hug him and he murmurs, "You're beautiful."

"Thanks to you," I say, welling up and he looks sternly at me, "Don't cry. You'll ruin it. Now, when we get back, I need you to do something for me." I look questioningly at him but in answer he just hands me a pregnancy test. Oh god. I didn't think this through. But I can't think about this now, I need to just get through my wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY! Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas! Ok, if there's any mistakes in this chapter, it's all my fault as I wanted to update and didn't give my beta a chance to check it. Ok, enjoy! xxxxx**

14

When I enter the stadium, my breath is taken away. The clearing which we normally come into on chariots is gone, and has been replaced by a church, with the audience either side. But I barely notice any of this because I'm transfixed on the handsome figure at the front of the room. "Cato," I breathe and suddenly I'm crying. Clove and Clara move to either side of me and take my hands, guiding me down the aisle. Rue is in front of me, in a cute pink dress, like a fairy, while Glimmer and Ros are behind me, holding my train. Marvel, Peeta and Thresh are standing with Cato, almost restraining him and I can tell he wants to run down the aisle and take me in his arms. Why do I know this? Because I want it too. Then I catch a glimpse of the vicar and I almost freeze.

President Snow. How dare he ruin this happy moment for me? Surrounding him are pictures of my dead family, Prim, Gale, Mom and even my father. I'm choked up but I've reached Cato now and he takes my hand and squeezes it gently, letting me know that he understands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" I ignore his insincere words, focused on Cato's face. How perfect he is – his beautiful blue eyes, tousled blond hair. "I do," he whispers and tears are pouring down his face. All the girls are crying, as are Venia, Flavius and Octavia, which means the whole audience is too. Suddenly I realise I'm crying too, and I can barely choke out, "I do." Snow's face is suspicious but I think he is slowly realising that our love is sincere. Is it possible that he has emotions? No, I realise, he is just worried about convincing people that we deserve to die.

"You may now kiss the bride," he says, with false warmth to his voice. If I hadn't seen his bad side, he would be very convincing. Cato kisses me and there's an urgency I've never felt before, desperation to savour each other while we can. Almost immediately, Snow has disappeared and Caesar is in his place, ready to interview us.

About 11 weeks later and we're back in the same situation, being interviewed again, on the street this time. "So Katniss, Cato, congratulations! It's almost impossible to believe that when we last saw you before the Games, you hated each other," Caesar proclaims and both Cato and I laugh. He says, "Well, Caesar, that's what we thought, but I see now that I've always had feelings for her. I realised, as we stood waiting for the Games to begin, that I wanted her to survive." I nod in agreement and snuggle into his chest. Caesar sighs and says, "Unfortunately, we haven't got that much time, but Katniss, would you like to say anything?" I shake my head and he walks away. "Cato. I might be pregnant."

Cato

I put on a façade when we're in front of the crowd, but as soon as we're inside, I sink to my knees, tears streaming down my face. She kneels in front of me and whispers, "Honey, I'm so sorry, I literally only just found out. It's not for definite yet." I shake my head and cry, "None of this is your fault. I'm just so angry – you know he's still gonna make you go in there? I just couldn't bear it if you were to die in there. We have to make sure you win, babe, for me, if not for you? Please," and she's in tears now, sobbing her heart out.

She nods and we have made a silent agreement to save our baby, if it exists. Clove and Clara kneel beside us and they're crying too, absolutely certain that my baby, whenever it comes, will survive. Soon, all 10 of us are on the floor, weeping and I can tell everyone is going to do their best to save her. I should feel guilty, so why don't I? Because I feel a love for this possible baby which is so binding, nothing else matters any more. Nothing except me and Katniss.

When I awake in the morning, it is to Haymitch and Peeta standing over me. Katniss is curled up by my side asleep but they drag me out into the sitting room where the others are all waiting. "Right. Now everyone's here, we need to think of a new plan. It's a completely different story now pregnancy is involved," Clove says, "It's obvious Rue can't go in, and it's also obvious Katniss will have to, so everyone needs to make sure Cato doesn't get sent in. So that when she wins, when we help her win, you can be a family. Who else are we gonna save?"

I say, "Guys, I want to be there, to protect her," but Peeta interrupts, "Well, you can't be. She needs you out here, helping her, ok?" I nod obediently and then Thresh says, "Right, so no Cato, no Rue and someone else can stay out? But who?" Marvel interrupts, "I think Glimmer." I nod at this; I don't trust her not to turn on us, unlike the others who I know will do everything they can to protect her. Ros clears her throat, "Right, so that's Cato, Rue and Glimmer. Sorted." I nod and am about to leave when everyone falls silent. I spin to see Katniss standing in the doorway, looking absolutely thunderstruck.

"What?!" she says coldly, voice like ice and everyone recoils, as she speaks furiously, "Isn't it bad enough you laying down your lives to protect me and my possible baby? But now someone has to go back into that fucking arena so that Cato and I can live our happy lives. How is that fair to any of you?" Clara stands, crying again and she says, "I think I speak for all of us, Katniss, when I say that none of our lives are worth living when we will always know that us being alive stood in the way of a family being happy together. None of us have anything as important as you two have so if this is the way we choose to spend our lives, who are you to stop us?"

This shuts Katniss right up and she bursts into tears, collapsing on the floor and screaming, "It isn't fair though! What about your families?" Clove and Clara run to her side and comfort her, gesturing to everyone to leave the room. I sit on the sofa, head in my hands and Clove comforts me, whispering, "You're gonna live a long and happy life together, with your 4 kids, and your dog. You'll be really happy as long as you forget, ok?" I nod and kiss her forehead; Clove is like a sister to me.

Katniss is sitting with Clara who is giggling at something she's said. "Problem?" Clove shouts and Katniss shakes her head, coming over and kissing Clove on the cheek, murmuring, "I love you. I just want you to be there when I tell Cato we're naming our son Snow."

Clove begins to roar with laughter and I stiffen. Katniss and Clara are both crying now, rocking with their laughter and I ask, "You're not serious?" She just shakes her head and I pull her onto my lap, tickling her mercilessly until she squeals. Suddenly a Peacekeeper enters and barks,

"President Snow has requested a meeting with Mr and Mrs Hadley." Katniss and I immediately rise, rush to dress and make each other look presentable and follow the man to Snow's office, where he is waiting with a bowl of berries between him and us. "Nightlock," Katniss breathes and I can tell just by her tone we're in trouble.

Katniss

"Nightlock," I breathe and Cato tenses up beside me. Snow claps his hands and says, "Right again, Katniss. Now come. Sit. We have much to discuss."

Both Cato and I sit down on the sofa, and this time I'm not afraid to curl up beside him. He grips my hand tight and Snow gives a small smile, saying, "Ah yes. How are the happy couple? And with a baby on the way? Congratulations."

Cato nods curtly and I ask, "What do you want, Snow? We all know you didn't call us here for pleasantries. And my pregnancy isn't confirmed yet." He laughs coldly and nods,

"Right you are. I suppose you ought to know that I have your sister. I've captured her and unless you do exactly as I say, I will hurt her."

I recoil in horror, "But she died. They all died. Gale killed them."

Snow laughs an evil laugh and replies, "You think I'd let all my leverage die? I have others, but I won't tell you who yet. I'll be sending some back for the reaping so it doesn't look like we've decimated the district."

Cato exhales heavily, obviously furious, but I'm not so blunt. I've expected something like this for quite some time, some sort of trick, so I simply nod and ask, "What do you want?"

Snow continues, "I'm sure you're aware of Finnick Odair, and how he is paid to sleep with Capitol citizens. After the Games and after your baby is born, you two will participate in something similar. I'm not quite sure what yet. You will do this and in return, I will do you each one favour."

Cato is clearly about to interrupt but I silence him, saying, "Fine. I will participate in your weird schemes, which are probably illegal but as my favour, I only ask that you make sure that Cato, Rue and Glimmer do not go into the Games."

Snow raises an eyebrow and asks, "You want to go in?"

Cato rolls his eyes at this and says, "No, obviously not; however, we know you'll force her in one way or another. For my favour, I ask that you make sure the Gamesmakers go easy on her, bearing in mind she may at the time be 5 months pregnant."

Snow smirks and concludes our meeting, "Very well, you have been a lot more co-operative than I could possibly have hoped. You will have 6 months to recover from giving birth and then I will consult you when I need you, and tell you exactly what to do. In return, you, Cato, along with Rue and Glimmer will not go into the Games, and I will ensure the Gamesmakers go easy on Katniss. Also, for now, Prim will be kept safe and alive. Ok?"

We both nod and are about to leave when Cato asks, "The berries, Mr President? What are they for?" Snow grins and simply says,

"In case you needed a little more persuasion, Mr Hadley. Mrs Hadley, a pleasure. And may I say- you're glowing."

I sweep out of the room, leading him with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy new year! Enjoy guys xx**

15

4 MONTHS LATER

Katniss

Since that day, that fateful day, which both Cato and I spent the majority of throwing up or crying, we haven't left each other's side. I've discovered that I'm not pregnant but the 7 have been voted for and surprise surprise, Cato, Rue and Glimmer aren't going into the arena. Thank god. Now all I have to worry about is surviving. Those three will be mentors, but before we start on that, we, along with Peeta, have to go to District 12 to watch the reaping. It's a massive waste of time, as we only have Haymitch who could possibly be drawn, but whatever. Luckily, Cato is mentoring 12, so I get to spend all my time with him.

It's time now; Cinna has beautified us all, and we're standing with Effie at the reaping. I look out into the crowd at the survivors and heave a sigh of relief, even though there are very few. I notice Peeta's dad and brother, Gale's mom and his siblings, Greasy Sae and Madge all standing there stiffly. I catch Madge's eye and nod slightly; she winks back. Effie reaches into the bowl and draws out the one slip of paper, reading, "HAYMITCH ABERNATHY." He is about to come forward when a figure darts out of the crowd, screaming, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Oh God. Is that… It is… Cato gasps and I can see why.

Rory Hawthorne takes to the stage and he is the spitting image of Gale. Why, why, why would he do that? His mom is sobbing, as is his brother Vick, but it's too late. There's nothing we can do. Just another person I have to betray, someone else I have to kill. Everyone's confused – can he even do this in the Quarter Quell? Effie listens to her earpiece for a moment and then announces, "The District 12 tribute for the 75th annual Hunger Games, Rory Hawthorne," and suddenly I'm breaking in two, sobbing as my world is finally torn apart. Cato scoops me up and takes me away, with a menacing look at Rory which says, 'COME NOW.'

He sets me down on the loveseat on the train and calms me down enough that I can talk. "Babe, what the hell are we gonna do now?" I ask and Cato shakes his head, answering, "Exactly the same as we were before. It's you that matters now, ok? Think about Prim. Think about me. The only possible reason he could have for volunteering is to help protect you because he must know he sure as hell isn't coming out of that arena alive. He did it, because that's what Gale would have done, ok?" I'm breathing heavily, wiping my eyes but nodding because I know he's right.

When Rory enters, I lose it again, screaming, "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" He nods, eyes welling up and he says, "Come on, Kat, what have I got to live for? My brother's dead, my girlfriend's been taken by the Capitol and I'll probably never see her again, and her sister needs my help. What was I supposed to do?" That stops me in my tracks and Cato and I exchange a confused look as I consider his words. His girlfriend? Prim? Guess I never thought what impact her being kidnapped would have had on anyone else…

"Look, I don't need protecting, and now this is just another thing for me to worry about. You're going up against a bunch of victors; this isn't just any old Hunger Games, why don't you understand that?"

He rolls his eyes, as if I've offended him and he says, "Look, if you're going up against a bunch of victors, you're going to need more protection. I'm right, aren't I, Cato? Nice to meet you, by the way. I've been looking forward to meeting the boy who stole the heart of my brother's one true love."

Cato raises an eyebrow, but refuses to be drawn into the argument, simply answering, "Katniss, he's right. If he's willing to lay down his life for you, it can't hurt to have more protection. He's obviously thought this through so who are we to stop him?" He sticks out his hand and says, "Welcome to the team, Rory. In the morning you can meet the rest of the alliance." Rory shakes it hesitantly but you can see the relief on his face; he knows now we're not going to leave him to die in the arena.

Haymitch enters, nods curtly to Rory and pulls both Cato and I into a hug. "May I say, Katniss, that you look absolutely beautiful? This fighting attitude of yours suits you well." I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him and he says, "There's the girl I know and love. Now, go get ready, as you know, all tributes have to eat together on the first night." Both Cato and I smirk, remembering when we first met, and he pulls me close to him, kissing me and whispering "I knew then that I loved you." I melt into his chest, overcome by my love and he carries me to our room to get ready, leaving Haymitch to deal with Rory and Peeta.

We're ready now and Cato looks striking. In a black tuxedo with a midnight blue tie, his eyes are shining and I can tell he's excited. I match him, in a beautiful floor-length dress the exact same shade of blue and I'm shimmering. Cinna is such a genius. We enter the dining room and we're a bit early so Cato decides he's going to go the bathroom. I take a moment to myself, looking at the environment we're whizzing past and someone slips their arms around my waist. It's an unfamiliar embrace but one I feel comfortable in and I instantly know who it is.

I spin in his arms and squeal, "Finnick!" I met Finnick before my first Games and I trusted him straight away, because Haymitch did and I have faith in his judgement. We get along well and he's attractive, but not my type. He pulls me into a hug and swings me round. "Katniss, you look radiant. Like some sort of warrior princess crossed with a prom queen." I slap him and our banter continues; I'm not gonna lie, I'm glad Finnick is here. I don't know any of the other victors and my lot aren't here so he, Rory, Cato and Peeta are all I have.

"I volunteered," he says suddenly and my head jerks up. "But Fin, what about Annie? I thought you and her were gonna… you know?" He nods, eyes welling up and he explains, "Yeah, so did I, but Annie is very ill. She only has a few days to live, so she asked me to go; she didn't want me to see her die. We argued over it heaps but I love her and I have to do what she wants." I'm crying now, holding his hand and I realise the flirtatious, fun Finnick will die with her. I whisper, "Oh Finnick. I'm so sorry." He nods, and murmurs, "Yeah, me too. Anyway, so I came here. I wanted to protect you and I will die for you. So I can be with Annie again." He kisses my forehead and pulls me close to him and we look out of the window together at what can only be District 4. Suddenly we are spun to see a mutinous looking Cato.

Cato

When I come back from the bathroom, she is in the arms of someone else. She's crying and he's whispering something. Then he kisses her, pulls her close to him and they stare out of the window together. I stalk over and spin them round, ready for a fight, but Katniss speaks first, "Cato, babe, it's fine. This is Finnick, remember? He was just telling me how his girlfriend is very ill and how he's going to join the alliance to protect me. Ok? He's a very good friend of mine, so calm down."

Her words immediately cool me off and I stick out my hand, "Sorry, mate. But thanks for helping me get Katniss out of the arena." He nods, shakes my hand and whispers something in Kat's ear before announcing,

"I'm gonna go say hello to Haymitch and Peeta, have fun," and bounding away. He's a very graceful mover. "He's even more graceful in water," she says and laughs at my expression, "You've got to learn to stop thinking aloud. Even Finnick heard you, look!"

Across the room, Finnick is taking the piss, doing a ballet leap and then winking at me. There's a light in Katniss' eyes that I haven't seen since we left the Capitol and it makes me realise that I like Finnick. "What did he say to you?" I ask and she giggles before answering, "He said 'Nice catch, Kat.' It means he likes you." I smile and hug her before leading her over to where Brutus is standing with Johanna Mason.

"Alright, Cato? Nice choice, she's stunning," Brutus says and Johanna slaps him, saying, "That's not how you introduce yourself to a lady. You bow and then say that." Katniss laughs and introduces herself. Brutus' eyes soften and even Johanna seems kinder as they talk to her. She's charming and funny and beautiful and I don't think she'll have a problem winning these Games. At the end of the evening, both Brutus and Johanna kiss her on the cheek and wish her luck, before bidding her goodnight.

Finnick dances over, still making fun of me, kisses us both smack on the mouth and hugs her goodnight, telling us we'll see him in the morning if he's not dead. "Two things you should know about Finnick," Katniss explains to Rory and I, "One, he's crazy flirtatious. Two, when he gets drunk, he's very drunk." We all crack up laughing and say goodnight. Her movements are almost dance-like as she flits from person to person bidding them goodnight. She hugs Peeta, who whispers something in her ear and winks directly at me, looks sternly at Rory before pulling him into a tight embrace and emerging tearfully, and then goes to Haymitch. They have a 5 minute conversation which ends with them both weeping. He kisses her forehead, and sends her to me, where I lead her off to bed. It's been a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Cato

About 2 weeks have passed since we arrived in the Capitol, and we've just finished the private sessions, which can only mean one thing. My days with Katniss are numbered. Despite the fact she's going into the Games, I'm feeling positive. She has a large alliance, and at least half of the ones who aren't in the alliance are close enough to us that they won't actively try to kill her. The Gamesmakers don't like this though; they've never seen a group of tributes get along so well in training. They're doing everything they can to make people target her, which is making me suspicious of President Snow.

We're all sitting together, waiting for the scores. The room is crowded, 17 tributes, plus mentors. Caesar dances through each one, commenting briefly on each one. Clove receives a 10, as do Brutus, Finnick and Johanna, which was expected. Then finally we reach District 12.

Rory manages to scrape a 7, at which Katniss heaves a sigh of relief and Peeta also receives a 10. Then it's my darling's score. 12. The whole room gasps and immediately Haymitch has a face like thunder, something I must reflect. If there is any way to make people target her, this is it. And sure, about 4 of the tributes flounce out, fuming. But the other 12 remain.

The room breaks into cheers and I can tell they have made a decision to shove this back in the Gamesmakers' faces. She is passed from person to person, who each congratulate her in their own way. Finnick. Brutus. Johanna. Thresh. Clove. Marvel. Clara. Peeta. Ros. Chaff. Cecelia. Rory. Then the mentors.

When she sees Haymitch, she bursts into tears. He embraces her and passes her to me with a slight grimace that says, 'We lost 3 Careers.' He's right – Cashmere, Gloss and Enobaria all stormed off, which worries me. But right now all that matters is Katniss, who is in my arms. I kiss her passionately and whisper, "A tribute of firsts, huh babe?" She laughs and slaps me lightly before snuggling into my chest to protect herself. "Night, everyone," I call and everyone waves back. Katniss gives a broad smile before leading me into our bedroom, leaving it to Haymitch to dismiss the others.

Katniss

It's time to prep for the interviews. I've made Cinna promise to put me in flats so I don't have to do that awful walking session with Effie, under the pretence that it's better for my back, which I managed to hurt… somehow. Haymitch and I are ready for anything, and we practice by him asking the most random questions. By the end of the session, we are both laughing our heads off and when my prep team come to fetch me, it takes me a while to calm down. He gives me a hug and whispers, "I believe in you, sweetheart. Just…don't be a slug." He winks and sends me off with Venia, Octavia and Flavius.

They coo over me for hours as they work, on and on. I must admit I've never been so bored of any word as much as I am of the word 'radiant'. After about 3 hours, Cinna comes in and I'm in his arms in a second. He helps me into a beautiful green dress, which I realise is similar to the one I wore last year but not red, and some silver flats. He plaits the front of my hair and touches up my make-up until I'm practically unrecognisable. "All we need now is a tiara and you could be a prom queen," he says and smirks, which makes me laugh, reminding me of Finnick's initial comment. He gives me one last hug before sending me off into the waiting area.

I'm last to arrive and the room falls silent. Cinna has done a great job with me, but seriously? Finnick winks at me and gives me a discreet sign of his approval. Brutus blows me a kiss and Johanna gives me her broadest smile. I love them both, even though they're supposed to be the scariest ones out there. My girls - Clove, Clara and Ros - all sigh and I laugh at this but Cato is my main focus.

His jaw is practically on the floor, and as I make my way over to him, he struggles to make himself presentable. Finnick slaps my arse and I wink at him before falling into Cato's arms. "I love you," I whisper and he laughs, "Me? I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you more!" I roll my eyes and say, "I love you. The most." He kisses me and then we have to line up. This year, we're being interviewed with our mentors, which I am certain is just an excuse so they can interview Cato and me together. Peeta and Rory are going with Haymitch, so I get Cato to myself. That's why I couldn't prep with him. We don't want it to seem too rehearsed and it's not as if we need the practise. I've done this way too many times recently.

Caesar flies through the interviews, giving 6 minutes to each tribute and their mentor. Finnick's is hilarious; when his mentor splashed water on Caesar, I thought the audience was going to explode with laughter. But Finnick styled it out, and when he read a poem to his one true love, I could feel my heart breaking. He received news yesterday that Annie had passed away and he's been so remarkably strong but he's welling up now. I can't help myself; I run up with a tissue and give him a kiss on the cheek. Caesar raises an eyebrow and asks, "Is that your one true love, Finnick?" He winks to the audience and answers, "Yeah, she wishes." I laugh loudly and stick my tongue out, shouting, "In your dreams, Odair."

Rory's is awful; Caesar asks why he volunteered and, seeing no other way out, he explains that he's there because his brother was in love with me and he's doing what Gale would have wanted. I'm the one tearing up now, but Cato is strong for me and he slips an arm around me, reminding me to be tough. Damn hormones! Peeta's is brilliant; he and Caesar have such comedy timing the six minutes just flies by. And then it's my turn.

Caesar gives me a warm hug, firmly shakes Cato's hand and invites us both to sit down. "So Katniss! Congratulations on your marriage! I trust life is treating you well." I resist the temptation to roll my eyes as I answer, "Of course, Caesar, as well as life can treat you when you're taking part in the Hunger Games." He chuckles and Cato and I exchange a look; he really is so naïve. "So, you seem to get on well with most of your fellow tributes?"

Cato nods passionately and I answer, "Yes, well, I did spend about a month alone with some of them, when we were trapped in the arena. Also, I've got to know some of the others pretty well; we're like a family really. These Games are going to be really hard." Caesar nods and turns to Cato, asking, "It must be difficult for you to be a mentor to your wife." He shakes his head and answers, "No, not really. In fact, it's made me more determined to help her win."

"Ahh yes. Now, have you thought about what would happen if she didn't come out of the arena?" We both shake our heads and reply together, "No. Because that's not going to happen." Caesar laughs, and says, "It's nice to see you so certain. Although I suppose it's difficult not to be when you get a training score so high." The buzzer goes off then and he rounds it off, shouting, "That's that everybody! Katniss and Cato Hadley; good luck in the arena, Katniss!"

Our last night together was wonderful. We spent the night in each other's arms, and unlike last year, I had no difficulty sleeping. I'm finally ready and Cinna helps me slip into my jacket. He hugs me, as does Haymitch and then I'm in Cato's arms. "Come back to me, princess." We're both crying as he kisses me and makes me promise, but there's just a small lingering thought that this could be the last time I see him. I step into the glass tube and push my face up against it, trying to be close to Cato. He does the same, and our breath makes a hazy patch. I draw a heart on it and then rise into the arena. Oh. Oh God.

Cato

We rush to the viewing room in time to see her coming into the arena. She takes one look around and begins to cry again. I can see that Clove, Clara and Ros are doing the same and even Peeta, Thresh and Marvel look choked up.

"What is it?" Haymitch asks and I gasp. "It's the same. It's our arena. They're gonna finish it where it all began. Oh God." I'm crying too now and Rue and Glimmer sit beside me, also in tears.

Finnick looks around, confused, but soon enough realises. No one is focused when the klaxon goes off but Katniss wakes up first, and sprints for the bow and arrow, before darting up the nearest tree to wait for the others. We decided that she needs to stay out of the bloodbath, in order to protect herself. She hated the plan, but our alliance basically forced her into it, guilt-tripping her for hours until she agreed.

Amazingly, only 3 dead. Chaff is gone, something which I know Haymitch is angry about, along with Cecelia and Woof. I think it's because the alliance is so massive this year, made up of 9 people. Katniss is about to start climbing down, when Enobaria and the two from 1 appear at the bottom of her tree. Finnick and the others are busy cleaning up at the lake and by the time they realise, she's had to go back up.

Gloss tries to climb up but fails and Cashmere misses with her spear. Enobaria, however, means business. She climbs up 5 times, but keeps falling so she tries to throw  
something. Her aim is quite good, so Katniss has to dodge, which keeps me on the edge of my seat. Luckily, Finnick, Thresh and Clove have arrived. They each kill one and it is so spectacular to watch, the three of them falling in unison. That takes the death total to 6. Only two more before the alliance has to turn on each other. I'm dreading it; these people are the closest thing I have to family, and I know each loss will devastate Katniss. Hell, it'll devastate me.

Katniss

After the scare with the Careers, I come down from my tree and we set up camp by the Cornucopia, to work out our next move. This results in a fight between Thresh and Marvel and Clove, who all…die. We have to move away so they can collect the bodies and I mouth to Cato, "I'm sorry." As if in response, I receive a parachute with a bandage and some cream, with a note that says, "Chin up chook, C xx". I spin frantically, asking, "Who's injured? Who got hurt?" My eyes fall on Clara who is supporting Ros' unconscious body.

How did I not notice this? Am I really this self-centred? Clara bows her head and whispers, "She's gone. But if there's any bandages going spare, I could use some," and she shows me the cut on her leg. Finnick takes them from me and fixes her up while Peeta holds my hand and tries to calm me. Our pack is already down to 5, including Rory who hasn't spoken since we've come in. I tap him on the shoulder and he spins to reveal a very pale face. He's also bleeding very heavily and I can tell he's going to die. I sit him down next to me and I begin to sing to him:

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said

Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window

Darlin', everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound.

I whisper one last thing to Rory, before he slips away, "That was your brother's favourite song."

Cato

I remember Katniss telling me once that when her father sang, the birds stopped to listen. She said that her mom told her she was the same – she was right. The whole room was silently crying, in awe of her voice. Even me. I can't believe I've never heard her sing before. Anyway, that's the 5th death in the alliance, and Peeta doesn't look like he has long left either. He's been stabbed by Enobaria, not that he'd tell Katniss and I hate seeing him in so much pain.

Haymitch sends him some cream, to kill the pain, but he'll be dead by morning. He takes first watch, followed by Finnick, but when they try to wake him in the morning, they realise he's dead too. I find myself crying and I realise that Peeta was my best friend. He was so amazing – he loved Katniss and he let her go, something I could never have done. I always saw Gale as my competition but if she was to leave me, she would have gone back to Peeta. He was the real star-crossed lover, because fate was never on his side… Rest in Peace.

5 remaining and I can tell everyone's getting a bit bored. Suddenly Johanna darts out of the tree, throws a spear which pierces Clara in the heart and they both drop dead. Brutus staggers out of the trees, collecting his knife from Johanna's back but it's clear he's injured and he collapses on his way over to Katniss and Finnick. Final two. Oh god.

Katniss

"Oh god, Clara," I sob but Finnick is pulling me away, towards the lake, away from the bodies. He speaks slowly, "I knew this would happen. It was always going to come down to the two of us. And you know that I don't want to live any more. I can't – not without Annie." Both of us are crying now, our foreheads pressed together as he says hurriedly, "Look after your family, and enjoy your life with Cato. You deserve it. I love you, Katniss, and you know you love me too." I laugh through my tears and play along with the banter he so desperately needs. "Yeah, you wish, Finnick." I kiss his cheek and then step back, waiting to see what he will do. He turns his sword on himself and stabs himself in the stomach.

I can't bear to watch but as he coughs my name, I go to sit next to him, hold his hand and talk to him until he dies. I talk about Annie, about when he sees her again, and it makes me feel better to know that he died happy. Then Claudius Templesmith's voice booms around the arena, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 75th Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen." I watch as two hovercrafts arrive, one for Finnick and one for me. Goodbye Hunger Games. Goodbye Brutus, Johanna, Clara, Clove, Thresh, Marvel, Ros. Goodbye Rory. Goodbye Finnick. Goodbye Peeta. I love you all. Oh God.

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I'm right in the middle of mocks and I'm very stressed. I just wanna say a couple of things about this chapter, because I sort of know what you're all gonna say -**

**I realise these Games went very quickly, but that is sort of the point, remember there are only 17 tributes, so it will obviously go faster anyway, but also I wanted to get across the idea that people were practically killing themselves for Katniss.**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I wanted to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed, it made me really happy! Please read and review, I like to hear your thoughts and improvements, and I promised to update on time next week**

**viralsfan101 xxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

17

Cato

She's done it. The whole room is silent as she talks Finnick to sleep, to death. I'm crying – Finnick was a good guy, but I'm so happy she's coming back to me. As Claudius makes his announcement, everyone pats me and Haymitch on the back but I'm not paying attention; I'm watching her grief-stricken face as she leaves the arena.

I demand to see her as soon as her hovercraft lands. She steps off, straight into my arms and breaks down in tears. She's lost so many, watched so many die, and so young. "Katniss, I love you," I whisper but she's hysterical now, screaming, "They laid down their lives for me. For us. I should be dead and you know it. God. I hate myself."

She collapses on the floor and I kneel next to her, whispering soothing words to her as she falls asleep on my chest. I keep expecting Peeta or Clove to come and help me, but they're never coming. Because they're dead. I think about all their families, about Gale's mom, Peeta's dad, Clove's brother. All the pain and suffering and for what? I cry myself to sleep next to her.

When I awake, I'm in a bed, with Katniss beside me, still unconscious. Haymitch is at the door and I jump out of bed, ready to do whatever he needs. "You'll need to wake her. The President wants a word. With both of you, please." I nod and kneel down next to Katniss' side of the bed. "Baby, you need to wake up now. We have to go and talk to the President." She wakes up instantly and looks into my eyes, whispering, "God, I love you. I'm so sorry I flipped out at you, I didn't mean it. I was just upset. I love you… I love you."

I nod, saying, "I love you too babe, so much. Now please will you get dressed?" She nods and uses my arm to haul herself up. I smirk, so graceful. But that reminds me of Finnick so I shake that thought immediately. Or I try to. In fact, I am remembering the first time I met him, when he got really drunk and started dancing, taking the piss out of me. I only need to take one look at Katniss to see she's remembering it too. "We're so the same," I whisper and she nods. We dress quickly and hurry down to Snow's office.

"Katniss, Cato, how good to see you both alive and well," he says and his eyes are sparkling. We both nod with genuine warmth; we're glad he honoured his side of our deal. "I just wanted to let you know that, starting from now, you have 9 months to ready yourselves for our little deal. Ok?" We both nod again; it's so strange being part of this, where we pretend everything is nice and jolly when in fact we're dealing in dangerous territory.

He's about to dismiss us when Katniss interrupts, "How's Prim? Is she ok? Being fed well? Does she know about Rory?" Snow laughs, "So many questions, my dear. She is ok, being very well-fed, and no, she doesn't know about Rory. I was actually going to arrange a little rendezvous, for the two of you. I thought you might like to show her the clip yourself. Beautiful voice by the way, we may use that."

She nods curtly and simply asks, "When?" Snow smirks and the cold is back in his eyes, reminding us that he is dangerous as he replies, "Soon enough. How's Thursday?" She nods once more and asks, "Can you promise me something?" Snow raises an eyebrow and she continues, "Please, don't hurt our family. We'll do anything you want but don't use our family against us anymore. Any children we may have are ours, ok?" Snow, seeing the desperation in her eyes, nods. Katniss heaves a sigh of relief before dismissing herself and sweeping out of the room.

Katniss

Thursday. I get to see my Prim on Thursday. Despite the evil behind his words, that meeting went really well and I jump into Cato's arms happily. "Come on," he says, "Let's go get ready for your post-Games interview. I have to warn you, it won't be easy." I nod and my eyes well up before letting him lead me to my prep team.

He sits by me all day, talking about everything and anything. Just before they leave, he says, "Octavia, Venia, Flavius, can I ask a question?" They all spin at once and nod, speechless because he's actually addressed them. I know for a fact that they're all secretly in love with him, which I find hilarious.

He asks, "Don't you think Katniss' voice is beautiful?" and they all instantly begin to compliment me, falling over their feet in their desperation to gain his approval. I smile at Cato's smug face and he says, "Ok, thank you - that will be all." They all retreat, practically bowing as they leave the room.

I jump onto his lap, laughing and say, "That was mean, and those compliments mean nothing because they were just trying to impress you." He laughs, a joyful sound, and says, "That's not the point. Everyone knows now that your voice is absolutely gorgeous. But I'm the one who gets to hear it every day. Lucky me." I giggle and lean in for a kiss. He runs his hands through my hair at which point we hear a voice, saying, "Mess up her hair and I'll have you hanged."

I turn, still straddling Cato, to see Cinna in the doorway, with one eyebrow raised. I stick my tongue out, give Cato one last kiss and run over into his arms. "I knew you could do it, baby! You're fabulous. And you." He turns to Cato and says, "You got her through it. So thank you. Now go, we have to get ready and I don't want you seeing her until you meet again on stage." Cato nods and obediently leaves, blowing me a kiss as he goes.

About an hour later, I'm ready. I'm wearing a flowery knee length dress, and as I look closer, I realise the flowers are primroses, surrounded by Katniss. In one patch, just over my heart, however, is a bunch of Nightlock berries. I glance at Cinna who nods, mouthing, "They probably won't even notice." I step out onto the stage to thunderous applause and I realise what I have to do now. Oh god.

Caesar hugs me and sits me down. I search the room, where is Cato? Caesar just laughs and says, "He'll be here in a moment." I settle into the sofa and he begins questioning me. "So, Katniss, congratulations. It seems you can do no wrong here in the Capitol and you're certainly a girl of firsts. First to volunteer for their Games from 12, first to come out of two Games alive, first to marry another Victor, first to win the Games without killing any tributes, first to do so twice! You're outstanding!"

I don't know what to say to this so I just shrug and say, "I had really good allies. Friends who were willing to give up their lives to save me. And I love them all so much." I'm getting choked up now, which Caesar can see, so he says, "Beautiful. Just beautiful. Shall we bring out your husband now?" I nod desperately, and whisper, "Yes, please."

Cato rises onto the stage and runs into my arms, lifting me up. I hook my legs round his waist and he kisses me. I hear a coughing from the side of the stage and Haymitch frowns at us, so he puts me down and we sit together on the sofa. Caesar sighs, "Ah, young love. We adore it! So, anything to say before we start the recap?" Cato shakes his head, "Only that I am so proud of my wife. She is a brilliant person and so deserved to win." Caesar nods in agreement and they begin the recap.

The bloodbath is so short it's laughable. However, this is where Ros, Clara, Rory and Peeta all got injured. I didn't notice this when I was up in my tree. Then I start to climb down but I am pursued by the Career pack. Oh god, they were so close. I only had one job, staying alive, and I almost messed that up. I watch as Clove, Thresh and Finnick kill them. Finnick killed his friend for me. He made so many sacrifices – I feel so guilty. I watch as I climb down slowly and Finnick takes my hand to help me with the last few feet. Cato grips my hand slightly tighter, and I know he sees something I don't.

Cato

Love. I can see it in the eyes of all the boys in the arena. They all love her; so much they'd lay down their lives for her. Maybe not in a sexual way, but they do love her. Katniss glances at me and I realise that I'm gripping her hand tightly. In that moment, I realise that she has no idea, no clue the effect she has on people. It's almost like she has us all under a spell, Caesar, Haymitch, all the citizens of the Capitol. Nobody is strong enough to withstand it, not me, not Brutus, not even Johanna. What else can she do?

Katniss

Whatever, on with the Games. When I'm down from the tree, we see the massive row between Thresh, Marvel and Clove. We watch them kill each other and I can see my pain reflected on Cato's face. I remember how I mouthed a message to him and they cut to Cato watching the Games, tears rolling silently down his face as he writes me a message, the one I got in my parachute. Then Ros and Rory die, and the whole room falls silent as I sing.

I hate listening to my voice back but it's soothing and it comforts me to know that Rory would have been calm when he died. Cato puts an arm around me and kisses my forehead before turning back to the screen where Peeta is suffering in silence. I hate him for not telling me, I might not have made it better but now we'll never know. I see that Cato sent him some cream and I kiss him now, silently thanking him for letting Peeta die in peace.

The next few minutes are boring for the audience; they begin shuffling and whispering but then Johanna darts out of the trees, kills Clara and they both die, along with Brutus. It's so fast I barely realise it is happening but they're all gone instantly and I'm crying on stage as the on-screen me realises it's down to the final 2. Oh Finnick. I don't know if I can watch this.

Finnick and I are by the lake, so close together that the audience can't hear what we're saying. It doesn't matter. They don't need to – that's between me and him. I remember it so vividly it will be in my nightmares forever. The banter that carried him to the end. The hurried promises. Then suddenly he stabs himself in the stomach. It makes sense to me, and to Cato, but it shocks the audience. Women are sobbing as the beautiful Finnick Odair dies in my arms and I can't help but join them.

'He died happy,' I remind myself but this is wrong. This isn't how Fin should have lost his life. Oh how I loved him. I loved them all. "He's with Annie now," Cato whispers and I smile, remembering his reason for all this anyway. All of a sudden I'm jerked back to reality by Caesar, who asks, "Well Katniss, I don't think I've ever seen a victor watch their Games back with quite as much emotion as you did. I suppose it's because your alliances were so strong."

It actually takes me a moment to realise he's talking to me, but I put my game face on and answer with a laugh, "I guess that's true. I can honestly say I got on with most of the people in that arena and a large portion of them were my friends, so it was really hard to see them die."

Caesar nods, an expression of false sympathy and understanding on his face; he has no idea how it feels. He asks a question then that is difficult for me to comprehend, let alone answer, "Who do you wish was still here with you?"

Both Cato and I choke slightly at this question and he holds my hand tightly as I reply, "Wow. That's a tough one. I guess… I'd have to say Peeta." Cato nods in agreement and Caesar pulls a face, asking, "But Katniss, I have to say it seems that you were very close to Finnick. Almost like lovers."

Cato balls his fists and chokes out, "Just what are you implying, Caesar?" I wave him down and answer coldly, "Finnick and I were very close. He was a great friend of mine and we bonded over our losses. But the love of Finnick's life had passed away and he missed her so much, he couldn't live without her. I would never want to keep him here where he wasn't happy."

Caesar nods and asks, "But Finnick's true love… Annie Cresta, wasn't it?" Cato and I both give a slight nod of our heads, suspicious of what is coming next. Caesar claps his hands and shouts, "But Katniss! Annie is not dead. Here she is." I gasp as Annie walks onto the stage, eyes red and bloodshot.

I can tell she's been crying almost as much as me. But what strikes me immediately is that she doesn't look angry, which she should be. She just looks desperate, like she needs something from me. And as I break down in tears, she pulls me into her arms and just whispers, "I know, honey. Don't do this now. I need you to be strong for me." Her tone makes me realise that she has a plan and she gives me the strength to finish the interview. But all I can think is, 'I let someone die who had someone waiting for them.'

**Hey guys - I finished my exams! Yay! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter - please review xxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys - this is just a filler chapter, so I'm sorry about that, but I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I actually really wanted to say thank you for the amazing reviews I got, they were so nice. I actually want to share one with you that was so nice, it made my day:**

**This made me cry :'( You're an amazing writer. My heart hurts with all the  
feelings, Thank you. You made the most incredible fan fiction ever.**

**Thank you to whoever posted this - it was a guest, so I couldn't reply personally, but I'm really touched. **

**Enjoy this chapter - I promise you that the next one will be better xxxxxxx**

18

Cato

As soon as we step offstage, all hell breaks loose. Katniss is sobbing, Annie is trying to soothe her, Haymitch is shouting at no-one in particular and Cinna is holding back Mags, who appeared out of nowhere and is so angry at Katniss she looks ready to kill. As she breaks free of Cinna's grip, I'm in her path and I scream, "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Immediately everyone shuts up and looks at me in shock, except Katniss who continues to cry.

I scoop her into my arms and she cries onto my chest as I ask, "Annie. You were dead. What the fuck is going on?" Annie shakes her head, eyes brimming as she explains, "No. Finnick thought I was dying and had sent him away, but I was actually at Snow's private prison. With Prim." Katniss' head jerks up and she jumps out of my arms, straight up in Annie's face, shouting, "Is she ok? What's he doing to her? Did you look after her?" Annie nods yes and continues talking to me, "Anyway, when I heard he was dead, I only wanted one thing. I still only want one thing. I need you to help me die."

Everyone is speechless for a moment. Katniss speaks first, "If that's what you want, I'm in. I will never stop owing you; I'll do whatever you want." Annie takes a minute to reply, but when she does, a lone tear rolls down her cheek as she answers,

"Yes. I do want to die. I wanna be with Finnick again. I miss him so much. But Katniss, I want you to know that none of this is your fault. You had to think about your family, about yourself, and I would have done exactly the same." Katniss nods tearfully and hugs her tightly.

Haymitch interrupts quickly, "But Annie, there are plenty of weapons in the training room, why don't you just go there?" She smiles tightly and explains, "They won't let me in there alone, which is why you guys need to come with me. You have to help me make it look like an accident."

Everyone instantly understands and goes to hug Annie before retreating to their respective rooms. Katniss and I hug her before leaving and everyone thinks Kat is fine now. I know her better and I can see her barely holding herself together.

"Oh God, Cato. What the fuck have I done?" she cries and I take her into my arms. It reminds me of the time she fell over in the arena and I caught her. That was the first time we gave anyone a hint of our relationship. She wasn't crying then though… "Baby, you did what he wanted, and now you're doing what she wants, ok? It's for the best," I say and cup her face, making her look up at me.

"But Cato. I let someone die for me who had a life waiting for them. How can I let someone else die for me as well?" I nod and kiss her hair murmuring, "Baby, there's nothing you can do about Finnick. And all you can do for Annie right now is let her die – that's what she wants. Now, c'mon! Let's go to the roof – I wanna show you something." She takes my hand and lets me lead her upstairs where a massive picnic is waiting.

We look down over the Capitol where a massive party is happening. The citizens are celebrating Katniss' win, but that's not what I want her to see. I press a small button by the wall which stops us falling and fireworks explode in the sky.

Katniss

I gasp as I see the message they spell out 'KATNISS, WILL YOU MARRY ME- AGAIN?' I'm in tears, absolute floods and I turn to him. He whispers, "Babe. I love you more than life itself. The Capitol calls you the Girl on Fire, the Girl of firsts. Well you're my girl on fire. You light me up, and pass your flame on to so many others. You make me better. You're my girl of firsts – the first girl to make me fall in love with her, the first girl to truly understand me. I wanna be the first and only man to put a ring on your finger. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" I can barely speak through my tears but I manage to choke out a yes and he scoops me up in his arms and I hook my legs round his waist as he spins me round joyfully.

He sets me down and murmurs, "If I could have done it my way, that's how I would have done it. I want to give you a real wedding, one you want, one you'll enjoy. I want your sister to be there, and I want to make it seem real. But we don't have to. We can do whatever, whenever as long as you are there."

I kiss him tenderly and whisper, choking out the words through my tears, "Cato. I love you so much. I never thought…not in a million years…that I'd be so lucky… as to fall in love with someone who is as good a friend as they are a lover. You'll be the best husband, and hopefully in the future, the best father. I've changed since I met you, become more trusting and more accepting. You've brought that out in me, the best parts of me. I can't believe I've had so much luck as to fall in love with someone so incredible, but more than that, have him love me back. I love you. And of course I will marry you." After we'd finally calmed down, we decided to go out to dinner, at a small bistro opposite our apartment.

We woke up in bed together to Haymitch throwing tabloid papers and magazines on us. "Whoa!" Cato shouted, "What's up, man?" Haymitch rolled his eyes and pointed at the pictures on front of each one. There were hundreds, photos of the fireworks; us out together and even (unfortunately) some of us in bed together – mid-sex. We both groaned and Haymitch nodded, "Yeah, getting it now?"

He picked up a random paper and read aloud, "After news Cato and Katniss Hadley would be getting remarried, it was no surprise to hear that they seemed completely love-struck when out together last night. Witnesses agree that they had eyes for nobody but each other and one even added, 'You could have put dog shit on their plates and they wouldn't have noticed'. It seems that the two young victors can do no wrong."

Cato smirked and I said, "I would have noticed if I was eating dog shit." Haymitch whacked me round the head with the paper and shouted, "Katniss! This is a big problem! Now Snow has many, many pictures that he can use against you. Pictures of you naked, doing some very inappropriate things." I blushed and Cato shrugged, "Don't worry, babe, its good practice. And your boobs look great." I slapped him but before he could respond Haymitch jerked his head up and questioned us, "What does that mean? What deal have you made with him?"

I hang my head but have to explain, "In about 8 months, after I've fully recovered, Cato and I have to go into… Finnick's line of work. In return, he made sure Cato didn't go into the arena and helped me win." Haymitch is silent, for so long I'm actually worried and then suddenly he lets out a roar of absolute fury and storms out. We hear loud crashes and squeals from Effie and my prep team. I throw a dressing gown to Cato, put one on myself and hurry into the living room where Haymitch is throwing all his bottles of alcohol in the bin. "Haymitch! What on earth are you doing?" I scream and he spins to face me. He looks terrifying, angrier than I've ever seen him.

"I'm sobering up so I can help you! Why didn't you come to me, Katniss? I could have stopped this before it got out of hand." I shake my head and move closer to him, taking his hand and whispering, "I didn't have a choice. I needed to make sure my family was safe. Plus, it was either this, or losing my family. I couldn't lose Prim-again, or worse, lose Cato. At least with this we're together." Haymitch nods sadly and he begins to cry.

This makes me feel like shit, watching him break down is so painful. I kneel in front of him and murmur, "Its ok. We'll get through this together, Mitch." He nods and pulls me into a hug, then lets me go, reminding me that it's Thursday and I need to get ready, to see Prim. And to tell her the truth. About everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so sorry for being such a bad author. I know I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm really sorry. It's sort of a combination of being really busy (I had my spring fling on Friday 3) and a lack of motivation. I am running out of ideas for this story, and have a complete block. I've got up to ch22, so if anyone wants to read them and give me ideas? **

**Again, I'm really really sorry, and I promise that I will be better in the future**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it!**

**viralsfan101 xxxxxx**

**P.S If anyone hasn't seen the new Les Miserables film, GO AND SEE IT! I've seen it six times! It's so good - I'm actually working on a fanfic with Aaron Tveit and Samantha Barks (Enjolras and Eponine) but I don't know if I'll publish it yet**

**Sorry, here's the chapter! xxxxxx**

19

Katniss

After two hours of getting ready, I'm sitting on the sofa waiting for her when a Peacekeeper comes in and announces, "Ladies and Gentleman, Primrose Everdeen." She enters and nods to the Peacekeeper, who whispers "Have fun, kid." She breaks into a smile and then turns to me and flies into my open arms. "Hey, Little Duck. Are you alright?" I ask quietly and she nods into my shoulder. I can tell she's crying as she stutters, "F-f-fine. Peace-Peacekeepers are n-n-nice enough. But-But M-m-m-mom's d-d-dead!" I hug her tighter as she really breaks down now and I realise I have to go back to being strong Katniss now. In the DVD player is the clip of Rory's death, which I know I have to show her. But first,

"Primrose, this is Cato. He's my husband. We're getting remarried soon, and we'd love you to be there." Cato smiles at her and she flies into his arms as well. He sits down on the sofa with her on his lap and I listen as she says, "You make Katniss happier than I've ever seen her. She's got a fire in her eyes again, that hasn't been there since Dad died. So I like you." Cato laughs and whispers, "You know what, sweetheart? She makes me happy too. And I'm so lucky, because I get two girls for the price of one." They both chuckle but I have to break it up.

"Prim? How much do you know about what happened in the Quarter Quell?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders before replying, "Not much. Annie wouldn't let me watch. But I could tell from all her crying that Finnick died. You liked him, didn't you? I'm sorry." I nod, eyes welling up and I say, "Yes I did. He was wonderful, wasn't he Cato? But Prim, what you need to know is that it was a game of past victors. Except for volunteers. And I have some more bad news." She sits bolt upright and demands, "Tell me. Now!" I open my mouth and I'm overcome by tears as I say uselessly, "I… I can't!" Cato kisses my forehead and hugs me tightly before pointing to the DVD player questioningly. I can only nod and pull Prim close to me protectively. This is going to kill her.

I see myself on the screen, Rory's head in my lap and I hear myself singing. Prim gasps, a noise grown from pain and grief. "Rory. Oh Rory, what were you thinking?" she whispers and we're both crying now. "That song," she says, "That was his favourite. He told me once that he used to listen through the window as you sung to Gale, while you shared out the food you had caught. Thank you for making it easy for him." I nod and collapse on Cato's chest, where he is sitting beside me. Prim goes and sits close to the screen, whispering to herself and crying silently. "Why don't I have them bring lunch up?" Haymitch says and we all jump. I totally forgot he was there and I say, "Prim? This is Haymitch. He got me through the Games and really tried to help Rory as well." Prim nods her thanks and turns back to the screen, watching as Rory's eyes slide closed for the last time.

She's overcome with tears and cries, "Oh-oh God!" She runs from the room and Cato sprints after her, but I remain on the sofa. "Haymitch. Everyone should hate me, so why don't they? Prim is the only one reacting normally." He smirks and says, "She's reacting normally for her age. She's angry at you for letting him die because she doesn't have the familial instincts you do. Normally when you go into the Games, you're looking out for number one. In these Games, you had to think about your family – Prim, and Cato. She doesn't understand that yet but we do because every single one of us would have done the same in your position. And that's why we're not angry, because it could have been any one of us. But it wasn't. It was you. You've had to go through all this at only 16, and it's not fair. So we can't hate you. Not that we could hate you anyway, you seem to have some sort of skill for making people fall in love with you."

I raise my eyebrows at this, "What's that supposed to mean? Cato and Peeta, that's it." He chuckles again and says, "Yes, Cato, Peeta, true. Also, Gale, Finnick, Brutus, Johanna, Thresh, Marvel, Clara, Clove, Caesar, Cinna, all your prep team, me, even Snow to some extent. Your punishment was pretty lenient." I roll my eyes and quickly decide that I can't fight all of those, so I pick one, "Finnick was not in love with me." Haymitch laughs again and nods,

"Yes, he was. More than anyone, except Cato, of course. Finnick was so in love with himself; he wouldn't kill himself for just anyone. He knew Annie would recover but volunteered nonetheless – he loved her, but not enough. Don't tell Annie that, it would kill her. Anyhow, he volunteered to protect you, because he loved you. You could see it in his eyes." "He's right, Kat," Cato says as he leads Prim back into the room. Prim smiles shyly and says, "I want to watch the whole Games please. Then I can tell you whether these two are right or not." I nod to her, unable to say no and put it on before settling in to watch.

Cato

We all cry at different points throughout it. Prim sobs at Rory's death, I cry at Peeta's and Haymitch is overcome when he sees Brutus die. Then Finnick and Katniss are left and Katniss is crying as she lives the conversation again. "Oh," Prim breathes, "He does love you." Haymitch puts his hand over her mouth and smiles jokily, so I nod but don't speak as Katniss mouths the conversation. She laughs at one point at something Finnick said and I can tell what it is. Haymitch murmurs, "Just like Finnick, to keep the banter going until the end." Katniss laughs again and when he dies, she hugs me, whispering, "Babe, I don't know if he loved me. I don't suppose it matters now. But I want you to know that no matter how many tears I shed for him, or for Peeta, there is only one man for me. And that's you. I love you." I kiss him and Prim gives a sigh. We both turn to her and she says, "You two are so fucking cute!" "PRIM!" Katniss and I exclaim, and she laughs again.

After lunch, the Peacekeeper returns for Prim. She gives Katniss one last hug, blows me and Haymitch a kiss and is about to leave when she turns back and says, "Katniss. I don't blame you. You did what you had to do, and I would have done the same. Love you, sis." Katniss whispers, "Goodbye, little duck. I love you too and I'll see you soon." Prim smiles sweetly and says, "Quack quack," before allowing herself to be led out. Immediately, Katniss spins to face Haymitch and shouts, "Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Haymitch nods and says, "Not as clueless as I thought, kid." She screams, "You bet I'm not. Now start talking."

I shake my head and interrupt, "No, wait. Lost. What's the problem?" Haymitch smirks and nods towards me saying, "Him on the other hand. Look, I've been dropping hints that something's up all day. And Kat here picked them up. Now, for some reason, she's pissed? I don't know why?" After a growl from Katniss, he continues, "Fine, I'll tell you. We need to get away. We're all heading to the port tonight, you two, me, Prim, Effie, Annie, Cinna, your prep team and… him." Katniss nods curtly but I'm confused again, "Him? Him who?" Katniss gives a groan and says, "Oh My GOD, Cato! Have you not been listening all day?" I stand up and say, "No, actually. I've been busy trying to calm down your sister. Is that a problem?" She shakes her head and whispers, "He… is Finnick. He's alive."


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews - it's nice to know that you guys have stuck with me! xxxx**

20

Katniss

"Wait, what?" Cato asks, suddenly furious. Haymitch rolls his eyes and sits down, grabbing a magazine. From behind it, he says, "Just let me know when you're done," but we both ignore him. I answer, "He's alive, Cato. I didn't let him die for me, because he's still alive. He's staying with Prim. In his prison. We're breaking them out tonight." He sits down, head in his hands and asks, "How the fucking hell do you know all this?" I smile and sit beside him, taking his hand as I say, "Prim told me." I can see he's about to interrupt but I continue, "Through her eyes."

Cato falls silent for a moment and then says, "How? I saw him die. You did too. Explain." At this we both look to Haymitch, who blushes before responding, "The rebellion has been planned for ages. But it couldn't go ahead with Finnick Odair dead. So as soon as we got him out of the arena, the doctors went to work on his body, and saved his life. Snow found out and captured him, ready to reveal our treason any time he wanted. But not anymore. Because we're leaving tonight."

Cato shakes his head once more and says, "No way. He's not coming with us." I pull a face that asks why and Cato begins to shout, "Because he's in love with you, that's why! I love you too much to lose you, especially to someone like him. I would never feel safe or secure with him around. He's amazing and I'm…"

I laugh and spring to my feet, straddling his lap and I finish, "Perfect. You're perfect. You're not cocky like Finnick. You're not the traditional statuesque build like Finnick. You're you. You're handsome, sweet, kind and funny. You're romantic, muscly and above all, you love me more than you love yourself. So Finnick and Annie will come with us, because I love YOU. And I will never leave you."

He kisses me and pulls me into a tight embrace but he has one more question. "Where are we going?" At this, Haymitch smirks and comes over, putting his arms around us both. "Kids. We're going to England."

Both Cato and I gasp with glee and hug once more. Haymitch dismisses us then, saying something about final details for tonight. We decide to go up to the roof, to say goodbye to the Capitol. "Despite all the shit we've been through here, I'm actually gonna miss this place," I say and Cato laughs, slipping his arms around my waist and saying, "I know, right? I have so much to be grateful for, stuff that wouldn't ever have happened if I hadn't come here." I spin to face him and ask, "Yeah? Like what?" He chuckles and looks down at me, as if to say 'Like you don't know.' "Dear Lord, I wish to say thanks," he declares and closes his eyes.

I close mine too to listen to him as he speaks quietly. "Thank you for picking me to volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games. It got me away from my family, and allowed me to meet the most wonderful girl. Thank you for having the rebels strike in the middle of our Games. Without it, I probably would be dead; because I remember thinking that I would have to kill myself for said girl. Thank you for giving us Peeta, a boy so wonderful and kind that he gave up the love of his life, and eventually his actual life so we could be happy. Thank you for giving us President Snow, who got us through the Quell, and kept little Prim alive. Thank you for allowing us to marry, hopefully twice, and for allowing my wonderful wife to bear a child. But most of all, thank you for giving me the words to tell my amazing, brave, cheeky, darling, enigmatic, funny, gorgeous, happy, inspiring, joyful, kind, lovely, melodious, naughty, one-of-a-kind, pretty, quirky, reliable, soulful, talented, unbelievable, valued, wacky (another slap), eXciting, yummy and zany wife, who I love more and more every day." By the end of this, we're both crying and I kiss him before saying, "I love you. I can think of plenty of things to describe you, but we need to get ready and we need something to entertain us on the journey to England. By the way, eXciting doesn't count."

When we get downstairs, Haymitch is waiting with the others. "It's off, guys," Cinna says and both Cato and I stop in our tracks. "Why?" I ask slowly, suddenly uneasy but Cinna shrugs, "Snow decided not to go out tonight. Too much security." We both nod, and sit down next to Effie who is sniffling. "Wow, Effie. That cold sounds pretty bad," Cato says and Effie coughs loudly before nodding and retreating to her room. Haymitch raises an eyebrow and asks, "Cold?" Cato laughs and replies, "I don't wanna deal with her shit right now." He pulls me onto his lap and puts on the news. The top headline reads '26 reasons to love you.' "Shit. Do they have cameras fucking everywhere?" Cato says and Haymitch and Cinna look round, eyes narrowed. "Explain," Haymitch barks but all I have to do is point to the screen, where Cato's speech is being replayed. Even though I'm angry the whole nation is seeing it, I feel all mushy, because it is incredibly cute. Effie, who has re-entered, and my prep team sigh and clap their hands, showing signs of both excitement and jealousy. Haymitch turns off the TV screen abruptly and I can tell we're in for it now.

Cato

Haymitch stands up and begins to pace back and forth. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet," I say and he starts shouting, "Do you know what? I've had just about enough of your wisecracks today. Do you have any idea what you're doing? You're sending out a message that says 'We don't mind being caught on camera'. That isn't good. How long before you start your own reality show, or get involved in modelling? For god's sake, you two, I thought you knew better!" Katniss stands and shouts back, holding her ground, "Haymitch, calm the fuck down! It's not like we're ripping our clothes off at every opportunity."

Haymitch hits back, screaming, "No! This is worse; this makes you seem weak. All they have to do is hit one and the other is down too. Is that the image you want to project to the whole of Panem? Because seriously sweetheart, everyone is out to get you!" Katniss is about to scream back when she stops, puts her hands on her hips and barks, "Explain. Now." She sits down beside me, crosses her ankles neatly and gives Effie a small wink. Haymitch kneels down in front on us and whispers, "The Rebels want you on their side. The Capitol wants you on their side. There are plenty of people out there willing to use force to get what they want. So for my sake if not your own, do not show them your weaknesses."

"Oh my God, Cato. What are our lives? This is a joke. People using our love against us? How fucking sick can you get?" Katniss rants and it's her turn to pace up and down now. I resist making the same wisecrack again and turn to Haymitch, saying, "We need to see President Snow. But you need to calm down Kat!" She nods and leads me off to Snow's office, where he is waiting behind his desk, fingertips pressed together, almost like he was expecting us.

Katniss

"Mr and Mrs Hadley, a pleasant surprise. I trust all is well?" Snow says and my blood boils. "Cut the crap Snow," I growl and he nods in agreement, before allowing me to continue, "First off, any cameras in here- I want them off." Snow points to one and Cato goes over to turn it off. When he sits back down beside me, I resume my speech, "Good, now we can be frank. I know you've got Finnick. I need to see him." Snow looks surprised for a moment but quickly puts his poker face back on, asking, "What would a happily married woman like you want with someone like Finnick Odair?"

I shake my head and say, "Not your problem. That's between me and him. Rest assured, we have unfinished business that needs resolving." Snow raises his eyebrows again and looks at Cato, who gives the tiniest nod of his head. Then he says, "Fine, Mrs Hadley, you may see Mr Odair; however, he will be escorted to your apartment, Peacekeepers will stand guard outside the apartment at all times and you will have one hour – that is all. Will there be anything else?" I can see Cato shaking his head but suddenly a spark hits me and I have an idea. "Yes, actually, Mr President. Cato and I have decided that we would like to go away from Panem for a while."


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY! I'm ultra-happy right now, because i've just seen Les Miserables for like the ninth time. If there are any Les Mis fans that want to do me a massive favour, please please please PM. I'm writing a new story and want to consult someone! Thank you**

**Anyway, here's chapter 21 -actually having MAJOR writers block right now, so any ideas welcome!**

21

Katniss

Snow and Cato look at me speechless. The President manages to recover first and he asks, "Ok. Let me think about this. First of all, where?" I laugh and look at Cato who instantly understands my idea and says, "England, please. Think of it as a honeymoon," and Snow raises his eyebrows. "England, really? So far? With who?" Cato leaves this one to me and I cringe slightly before answering, "Preferably, Haymitch, Cinna, Effie, my prep team, Annie and… Prim. Finnick too if possible. I need to be as comfortable as I can be." Snow raises one eyebrow and Cato takes my hand. We all sit in an awkward silence for 5 minutes while Snow considers my request.

Finally he has made a decision, or so I think. "Why Finnick and Annie?"

"I just think they deserve it. They've had to deal with so much recently. Plus Annie is a real rock for me, and I'm still an emotional wreck after the Quell."

Snow nods and places his fingers together again, resting his chin on them. "Mr and Mrs Hadley, your request is an extreme one. However, I am willing to consider it if you can make me a promise. Will you promise me that you will definitely return?" We both nod and he must be able to see the sincerity in our eyes because he breaks into a smile and says,

"Katniss, Cato, I'm going to let you go to England. You will be accompanied by Haymitch, Cinna and your prep team, Prim, Annie and Finnick. However, I'm going to have to request that you allow Effie to remain behind. We need some sort of leverage," and he winks. Cato and I are beaming; I honestly can't believe our luck. Haymitch will be thrilled.

Cato

Haymitch is screaming, "Will you stop making deals with that fucking creep?!" Katniss is furious, bright red in the face and shrieking, "Look, we get to go to England! I don't see what the big deal is!" Cinna shouts, "The big deal is that he's gonna want something in return. Why are you such a mug?! The more you ask of him, the more he's gonna want to take back!" I step in now, yelling, "OI! Do not call my wife a mug. Look, we can handle him, and going to England, it gives us a chance to get away, and to make new plans. Effie…I'm sorry you can't come." Effie shakes her head sadly, but I can tell she doesn't blame us. Effie, despite common belief, is sensible enough to know that Katniss and I are right.

Annie is shaking, and she asks, "I can come too? Why, why would he let me?" Katniss raises one eyebrow, smirks and says, "Babe, I'm gonna need a girlfriend to shop with." Suddenly the whole room is a lot more relaxed. Haymitch throws his hands up in frustration, but gives up and storms out. Cinna puts his forehead close to Katniss' and whispers something I can't hear, but it makes her laugh. Then she stands, and asks the room at large, "Can you all leave, please? I have a guest coming, and I want to be alone." Immediately Effie, Cinna and Annie are gone, and she turns to me expectantly. I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone with Finnick but I know I have to. I give her one very heated kiss before walking out, slamming the door behind me…

Katniss

About 15 minutes after everyone left, the door swung open and in swaggered Finnick. Despite the cockiness in his walk, he looked very different. Ill maybe. His bones were more prominent, and his skin was slightly more sallow, almost yellow. However, even with all the changes, he still managed to be the second most attractive man I'd ever seen. After Cato, of course. He grinned and flew over to me, hugging me tightly and for a few moments I hugged him back. Then I shoved him down on the sofa and started shrieking at him.

"FINNICK! How could you do that?! To Annie? To me? I thought you wanted to die because Annie was ill. Now it turns out that Annie's not ill, but I still wasn't angry with you, because I thought you didn't know. Then Haymitch tells me that you're alive, and still I'm not angry because you and Annie can be together again. But now Finnick, now I'm fuming. Because I can see in your face that there's something wrong, and I am not taking you to England with me, if you don't tell me what's up."

Finnick smirks and leans in to kiss my forehead. "Baby Katniss, you're so beautiful. Please don't worry. Annie and I are going to be just fine; I would never regret my relationship with her. I love her, more than anything. I realise that now. I thought for a while that I loved you… and I do to a certain extent. But Annie is my soul mate." I sigh; Finnick is such a hopeless romantic. Again, only second to Cato, this time in terms of beautiful words. I hug him tightly and kiss him on the cheek. He then asks me to fetch Haymitch and I run to the door, sending an order via a Peacekeeper.

While we are waiting for Haymitch, we are content to sit in companionable silence. I lay my head on his lip, with my feet up on the couch beside me as he strokes my hair. We speak sparingly, just enjoying the quiet. Then Haymitch enters, and we both straighten up. "Well?" I ask and Finnick coughs. Haymitch avoids my gaze and we both wait for Finnick to speak. When he does, he's extraordinarily quiet as he says, "At Snow's house, I have free range to explore. He's actually quite a nice host. Anyway, I found a blueprint… that is looking into mass nuclear destruction."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I have some bad news. This story is really stalling; I have no idea where to go after this chapter, and it could take me a while to get back into it, so this is gonna be the last update for a while, unless any of you have ideas about where I can take it. Believe me, I'm completely open to them, because I have nothing.**

**Here's chapter 22**

**Let me know what you think, and sorry again,**

**viralsfan101**

22

Katniss

"I beg your pardon?" Haymitch and I are both absolutely horrified, but before Finnick can go any further, I bark, "Go get Cato. Now." One of the Peacekeepers darts out of the room and Cato arrives within two minutes. He moves over, sits beside me and takes my hand, gripping it tight. Finnick and he assess each other for a moment before settling down and Fin begins to speak,

"Katniss, Cato. Snow's plans are very well developed – almost there in fact. If he succeeds, he can kill us all, wipe all traces of Panem off the planet and make sure it seems like your games never happened. Like you never got reaped. That you never met, or fell in love. That you never even existed… No one would ever know the truth about the girl on fire." Cato shakes his head, growling, "I would never let that happen," and I instantly agree. Finnick raises an eyebrow and asks, "So confident, big boy? How are you gonna stop it then, dude?"

"I don't know, Finnick, but we have to." Their relationship seems strained now, like battle lines have been drawn. "We fight," I say and all of them spin to face me, shaking their heads firmly. "No way, Katniss, you're going to England, to stay safe and away from all this." This makes me angry and I ask, "What? You think you can do this without me? Come on, think clearly, boys, I am the only one Snow is willing to negotiate with, so don't be stupid!" All of them stop for a moment and then begin to shout, over each other so I don't understand any of it. When they eventually shut up, a strange feeling comes over me. And then something bizarre happens. I start to laugh.

Hysterical laughter overcomes me, tears rolling down my cheeks and it must be infectious because soon Fin, Cato and Haymitch are all laughing as well. There's nothing funny about the situation, it's more the fact that we're in it in the first place.

When eventually we manage to compose ourselves, Cato pulls me onto his lap and murmurs, "You need to go away, please babe." I shake my head defiantly and he rolls his eyes but doesn't push it. Haymitch comments, "If you two are done. We need to get into Snow's mansion, steal those plans and destroy them. But how?"

I stand quickly and stick my head out of the door, ordering, "Make me an appointment with President Snow for today at 5."

Cato shakes his head as soon as I come back in and Haymitch says, "NO. No way, that's not happening. I want you kept as far away from him as you can be." Finnick agrees, but I ignore them all and order, "I can buy you about an hour, you need to be out by then. If not, I don't know what I can do." They must see the determination in my eyes, because they all nod, and immediately begin to make plans, drawing diagrams and maps. I watch, narrowing my eyes and occasionally commenting but soon enough, I glaze over, and it's almost 5 when Cato wakes me.

"Katniss, sweetie, you don't have to do this, you know that right?" This makes me angry and I use all my strength to ignore the comment and go and dress. Cinna, amazingly, has laid out a suitable outfit, which I'm changed into in minutes and ready to go. What the hell am I going to say to Snow?

"Ahh, Mrs Hadley, delighted to see you again! Alone this time? I assume you need something?" It seems like a normal greeting, but there is hidden venom and messages behind those words, and I reply carefully, waiting until the door is fully shut before I start to speak.

"Snow, good to see you too. Yes, I'm sorry it's just me, but Cato is rather busy at the moment. Now, I was wondering if we could go over plans for our trip to England next week." He nods, suspicion in his eyes, and for the next 45 minutes, we discuss everything from flight times to hotel ratings. Eventually, we're done and he asks, "Will that be all, Mrs Hadley, or is there some other reason for your visit?"

I glance at the clock and know I have to keep him talking. I'm about to start treading on dangerous turf and I'm afraid, so I start cautiously, but confidently, "Yes, actually, there was something else. I… I'm tired of living in fear. Why haven't you punished us, for everything we've done?" Snow raises one eyebrow and I see a flicker in his eyes, which is him trying to work out whether he should threaten me. Eventually he decides against it and I see him relax as he decides to be honest.

"Because, Mrs Hadley, you're the only reason I'm still in power. You and your husband, that is. My citizens love you, and since you haven't publically condemned me, they like me as well. Rest assured, the second they turn against either of us, you will suffer. So, it would be in your best interests to make sure they remain supportive of the both of us. If you want to enjoy what's left of your life!"

"That was a weird thing to say, Snow. What's left of my life? Why… is it running out?" I say this jokingly but my words are asking a serious question. He hesitates a moment before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "I might as well tell you. My scientists have just perfected a nuclear bomb, which can blow up the whole country, wipe all traces of it off the planet. It will go off in 8 hours. That is why I agreed to send you away – because you will never get there. I'm going to let you go now, say goodbye to your loved ones, because you have no chance of getting away from here in 8 hours. Enjoy these hours. Oh, and Mrs Hadley, for what it is worth, I am sorry. You are very clever, resourceful, and brave. Everything I value in a person. Yours will be a life wasted."


End file.
